Sinful Fangs Of Love
by DamselOfWords
Summary: Natsume is a charmimg yet dangerous vampire.Mikan is a popular girl at school with a messed up life after her family's death.What happens when she discovers the dark world of vampires and even falls in love with one?Filled with passion,love and blood.R&R.
1. Eternal Night

ETERNAL NIGHT

He sat in the far corner of the bar observing; trying his hardest to resist the urge gripping every nerve in his body. He could only think of ripping those humans apart and dyeing the place red in their blood. All their eyes were on him. They looked at him then looked away minding their own business. Some wondered how a young boy like him had managed his way in and some had different thoughts; mostly about him though. The fun part was he knew what they were thinking. He was aware he captured people's attention easily. All he had to do was walk in and all eyes would be on him. He had that powerful a presence. He noticed a certain green eyed girl looking at him. She licked her lips in an almost seductive way as she walked towards him. The past few days he had come to the bar she was the first one attempting to go anywhere near him. She smiled as she took her seat opposite him but the smile soon faded away when she felt the atmosphere go cold around her. She felt goose bumps form on her arms despite her warm clothing. She somehow regained her smile when she noticed a smirk on his face.

He was the most attractive boy she had ever seen. His thin locks of raven hair sat perfectly in place. A few locks fell on his forehead. He wore a gold earring halfway up his ear. He wore a black leather jacket with navy jeans. She had to admire those black boots. He had an almost pale complexion but what had captivated and enchanted her most were his intense and alluring crimson red eyes. He had a good built and looked about seventeen, too young to be in a bar which only allowed people over twenty one. She didn't care because she herself was nineteen and too young to enter too but had somehow managed it.

'Oh my god, I love this' she said as she felt him lick her neck. For some reason he never kissed her or did anything else only kept his focus on her neck. She was chilled to her bone standing in they alleyway behind the bar. The place was deserted as the snow piled up on the streets. She asked him if they could go inside her car but he didn't reply. Suddenly she felt weird, scared. His skin was as cold as ice and she suddenly noticed his lips go pale and his crimson eyes turn scarlet. They almost glowed in the darkness. She tried to push him away when she felt her wrist restrained with one of his arms as something sharp and cold pierced deep in to her neck. Her eyes widened in shock and agony as she heard him suck. She tried to scream but he shut her mouth. Tears stung her face as it lost its colour. She could hear her muffled screams break in to sobs.

He was in ecstasy the minute he felt the metallic fluid in his mouth. He drank without restraint relishing the blood he was starved of for a week. He licked her neck once the blood stopped oozing out. He wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his black leather jacket. He looked around for a place to dump the body when he sensed someone watching him. He turned to see a running woman. 'Lucky me' he thought looking at the fleeing meal. The blonde woman tried to run to her car as quick as possible in the mounted snow. By the time she reached the deserted parking lot she had managed to get her phone out. Her fingers were unsteady as she hastily tried to dial the number but the phone slipped out of her hands. She saw someone bend down and pick it up. 'Here' he said handing the phone back to her. The women looked like she had seen the devil himself.

'Ho... How d...Did you catch up?' she stuttered. He only looked at her with an amused smirk on his face.

'Your parents will not be happy if you do such things. You shouldn't go in such false ways and I won't report you to the police' she said as she backed away only to trip and fall backwards. She felt herself crying and half screaming as he advanced. 'Please' she whispered and froze when she saw the fangs protrude from his mouth.

Mikan sat in her room staring at the picture of her mother and sister. 'This was a joke, one of the many pranks her sister usually played on her. She would punch her sister in the face the minute she walked through the door' she thought as tears stained her face. Her hands shook a little before she picked up a vase and smashed it against the mirror. 'This couldn't be true. She had no one anymore. No mother to make breakfast and kiss her goodnight and no sister to steal her clothes and make fun of her' she thought as she heard the door open.

'Selena would have wanted me to do this' said her aunt Yuka as they drove through the city. 'Oh dear and your sister Sumire, she was only nineteen. So young an age to die and you going through this trauma at only seventeen' said Yuka as she tried to control her sobs. Mikan felt her aunt's voice go right through her. She looked out of the car window wondering how her arrogant sister would have reacted if she saw herself in the clothes her aunt had dressed her in the coffin. Sumire would definitely have glared at her aunt and criticised her for her sense of fashion or knowing Sumire as well as Mikan did she would have probably said something rude as 'With your sense of fashion no wonder your husband left you.' 'Maybe she would haunt her aunt Yuka for dressing her in the clothes she didn't like even if it was worn on her dead body' thought Mikan as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

A few hours later Mikan felt the car come to a halt. She found herself standing in front of a medium sized house. As she walked through the wooden doors in to the house she found a boy standing in the living room. He had a look balanced with anger and sympathy as he walked towards Mikan and pulled her into a hug.

'That bastard will be caught' he said referring to Sumire's and Selena's killer.

'Yoichi show Mikan to her room' said Yuka as she entered the house carrying a super massive pink suitcase which was Mikan's luggage. Mikan sat in her pink and fluffy room with big teddy bears and Disney paintings wondering if this room had belonged to five year old girl before her.

Yoichi as if reading her mind said 'you know what my mum's like. She thinks all girls are like her, in love with the colour pink.'

He was standing with his back to her looking outside her window.

When Mikan didn't reply he said 'hey listen, I know this is hard for you but we'll help you get through, okay.'

Mikan looked at her cousin and managed a wisp of a smile when Yuka walked through the door.

'Mikan I hope the room is to your liking and of course if you don't like it we can get it redone though I'm sure you love it' said her aunt confidently.

'She would like it changed' said Yoichi when Mikan was struggling for a reply.

'How do you know that? Mikan is a girl of course she would prefer something like this' said Yuka looking at her son.

'She is a grown up girl not a baby so get it redone' he said sounding authoritative.

Mikan only looked at Yuka and said 'Its okay I like it so please don't bother changing it.'

Yoichi and Yuka sat in the living room with the warm fire burning in the fireplace and the central heating systems working to their full capacity.

'It's been nearly three months since her mother and sister's death and she is still the same with no life in her' said Yuka sounding worried.

'It's only been two days since she's moved in with us so we can't expect changes so fast' said Yoichi engrossed in a novel.

He suddenly felt his mother hug him and kiss him on cheek as he tried to avoid it.

'Yoichi you're only fifteen and you talk like an adult' she said smiling at him.

'Mum you are in your thirties and still behave like a kid so grow up and let me go' he said annoyed.

'Don't say that. You know when you were a baby you always peed yourself when you laughed and you laughed every time I laughed' said Yuka in a motherly mode.

'Not again mum. I don't want to hear it' said Yoichi only thankful Mikan hadn't heard it.

'So how was your stay with your father for three months? Asked Yuka.

'Boring' he answered as he walked out of the living room and he was halfway up the stairs when he saw Mikan walking up. 'Hey' he said. He noticed that as she turned she had a weird expression. Both of them looked at each other when he heard her break in to laughter. He felt surprised yet relieved that she was showing some signs of the lively cheerful girl she used to be. He realised that she had probably heard his mother reminiscing to him about when he was a baby. He heard her laugh and saw his mother come out of the living room. 'Mikan' said Yuka relieved and happy to hear the girl's voice show some kind of joy.

Mikan had been almost lifeless after her family's death. Her father had died when she was only a baby and ever since her mother and sister's death she had hardly spoke and when she did her voice and face had lost the sparkle it usually had. As Yuka saw the laughing girl break in to tears midway she couldn't help but run up and hug her.

Mikan wasn't nervous not even curious as to how her new school would be. Yoichi had explained a lot about the school and it sounded like a pretty good school. Mikan watched the pearl white snow flakes fall down. The pavements at the side of the road were white with snow. She watched the passing by vehicles as they drove towards her new school 'Oakwood Academy'. It was suppose to be the best public school in all of Canada. Mikan sighed when the car stopped in front of a massive infrastructure. She noticed different groups the minute she entered the gates and was startled when a group of girls came running towards her. She realized that they were running towards Yoichi who stood next to her with a bored expression.

There was one particular group bigger than others. They sat on tables outside the school. In the centre sat a certain blonde haired boy looking almost claustrophobic surrounded by people, mostly girls. Through the crowd he noticed a slender figure. He got up walked forward to get a better look. He saw an auburn haired girl. Her luscious and thick hair reached almost to her hips. She wore a black hat that sat on her head but not covering her bangs. She wore a tight fitted black and cream checked coat that came a little below her hips. Her long and beautiful legs looked good in her black skinny jeans and black leather boots.

'Is this what you call love at first sight' said Mochi looking at Ruka stare at the girl.

'Give up Ruka. She looks like Yoichi's woman' said Megane walking up to his friend.

Ruka didn't reply just walked towards the girl.

He noticed a fast movement in the shadows and sighed. He felt her put her arm around his neck from behind him and her fangs close to his neck. He took one last swig of his vodka before he put his hand behind and grabbed the girl by her hair slammed her against the glass frame of the door. The glass shattered as an alarm was heard.

She sighed before saying 'Natsume you always cause so much trouble. The cops will be here in a few minutes. This a public store.'

'What the hell are you doing here?' he asked walking into the shop through the broken glass door to get a bottle of beer.

She appeared almost instantly behind him and said 'You're relative and dear friend comes to see you after so long and this is your reaction.'

'He's a cold hearted bastard as usual Hotaru' said a voice.

'Tsubasa' she said greeting him with a rough but passionate kiss.

'Hey sweetheart' he said biting her on her neck as he drank some blood.

Once he was done he walked over to Natsume who was busy with his bottle of beer and said 'It's been nearly sixteen years cousin; how've you been? They've had to build more cemeteries here since you've moved in. You sure keep the cops busy and families grieving.' Tsubasa had only finished speaking when sirens were heard.

'I'm in the mood to have some fun. Care to join?' said Natsume looking at Tsubasa who smirked in agreement.


	2. The darker Midnight

THE DARKER MIDNIGHT

'COPS BURNED TO ASHES.' 'MURDERS INFRONT OF ONTARIO STORE.' 'SERIAL KILLER ON THE LOOSE.'

'Our works are being realized in such a famous way. All newspapers and news channels are filled with the recent murders where bodies were burned' said Hotaru as she settled on Tsubasa's lap facing him.

'Hotaru and I were only involved in one crime. The murders near the bar were Natsume's meals' said Tsubasa before he felt Hotaru's fangs drive deep in to him.

Natsume switched the tele off before saying 'There will be more killings so it's pointless to see news channels. We'll only hear about what we did. Got to come up with other ways of disposing the bodies. By now those dogs would have sniffed out it's us so we'll be on the move more.'

'Sounds exciting' said Hotaru with her mouth and fangs covered in blood.

* * *

'Are you sure? Have they really come back?' questioned the boy over the phone. His eyes slightly narrowed before he looked at the blonde man drinking his tea with his legs folded.

'Oi Naru, this is no time to be enjoying your tea. Those blood suckers are back here' he shouted.

'Of course they are. They have a system of travelling to different countries so as not to get caught and only leave the host country where they have been feeding

when the signs become obvious. This time it's Canada. Our officers stationed in Portugal informed that some of those blood suckers haven't left from there. The killings will increase in numbers when all of them arrive here' he said as he refilled his cup.

'Is it true that one of our lead hunters got killed by them?' the boy questioned his voice showings hints of fury.

'Oh my, is Ruka trying to chicken out?' asked Narumi smiling.

'Who would chicken out? I'll make sure those animals pay this time?' he said as he got up from his chair.

'That's right. As Vampire hunters we need to try our best to if not prevent at least lessen the bloodshed about to hit this place. The last time we encountered them was eighty years ago where Ruka was a hero and nearly killed one of those vampires but unfortunately was not successful' said Narumi as he texted someone his phone.

'How can I forget that? That vampire who I nearly killed was Tsubasa and the one who saved him; the most reckless and dangerous one; the one who killed my brother; Natsume said Ruka as his hands tightened to fists.

'You hate him so much. It's hard to believe that centuries ago you two were friends and now are on opposite sides' said Narumi but gave an apologetic look when Ruka glared at him.

'So much for my new school life' grumbled Ruka.

'Ah about that our leader asks you to continue your schooling. We can't let our true identities be revealed either. I still can't believe I get to be your dad' said Narumi beaming.

'Shut up' said Ruka as he stormed out of the room.

Mikan was tired of putting up with all the fuss. The minute the interval bell had rung she was startled to find herself enveloped with boys. Many girls had tried to befriend her but she had ignored or avoided it.

'I think you should try out modelling and when you become famous help me become famous, okay?' said a dark haired girl trying to be overly friendly.

'You sound sad to need me to make something out of yourself' said Mikan before she had got up and left.

'What was she doing? This was not her. She use to be the one to try and befriend other people, make silly comments but now…' she thought to herself. She picked a deserted and small table during lunch hoping no one would bother her but someone did. As she took out her packed lunch she heard someone pull a chair next to her. She looked up to find a handsome boy smiling at her. In return she only ignored him.

'I see you don't like much attention' he said settling himself on his chair.

'Hi I'm Ruka' he said when the girl continued ignoring him.

They sat in silence for a while before he said 'so you really don't remember me?'

At this she looked up at him and asked 'Have we met before?'

'During your ice skating competition...' he asked hoping it would ring some bells.

Mikan thought hard and suddenly it clicked. Two years ago she had won the ice skating competition between different schools. She had been over the moon. She was running through the hallway backstage of the ice rink when she had bumped into someone. The boy had been drinking juice and it had spilled all over when she had bumped into him. They had had a brief conversation; though Mikan had been the only one talking saying how sorry she was but how happy she was to be announced the winner and she would pay for his shirt which was stained with juice. They boy had only smiled and congratulated her and said she didn't have to pay for anything.

'I remember. Do you want me to pay?' she asked.

'No, of course not. I only wanted to talk to you' he said surprised she had asked something like that.

'Mikan' she said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

'Is that you name?' he asked but suddenly felt stupid when she gave him a look of 'what else would it be?'

'Your sandwich looks yummy' he said taking out his own lunch.

'I'm not sharing' she said and laughed a little when Ruka tried to explain that he didn't want any.

'So Ruka, should I call you Ru-chan just like some of the girls in our class?' asked Mikan as they walked to the science lab together.

Ruka blushed with embarrassment before forbidding her to ever call him that.

As Mikan walked back home with Yoichi she felt a little different. The past three months filled with dark and sad moments faded away a little. Somehow the normal sky looked prettier and her heart felt lighter. Yoichi didn't fail to notice her change in expression; the long lost sparkle to her eye was back. It would take time but he knew she would be fine.

He smiled at her and asked 'want to get something to eat on the way.'

'Sure' she replied.

* * *

'Don't scare our meal Natsume. She won't taste as nice' said Hotaru smiling at the fear stricken girl.

'What, didn't you say you would anything for me?' asked Natsume.

'Yes but you are scaring me. What do you want me to do and who are these two people and how...' said the girl her voice unsteady.

'I'm Hotaru and the guy next to your sleeping sister is my boyfriend Tsubasa' she said as her fangs came out.

The shock on the girl's face was evident as Natsume said 'You're boring so lets get this over with.'

The girl turned to face Natsume and screamed as he grabbed her.

'She's mine. You can go feed on her brother' said Natsume halfway through feeding. His mouth and fangs were filled with blood and his scarlet eyes glowing red. Hotaru vanished upstairs to relish her new meal.

The three of them after quenching their thirst sat on the highest tree in the woods. It was near freezing outside and the snow flakes mounted on the ground. Natsume sat leaning against the branch of a tree, his one leg dangling down and the other balanced on the branch.

'Natsume, how come you only fed on that girl? You always only feed on them but never enjoy their body for other purposes like some in our clan do. I have Tsubasa to take care of my needs so I don't anyone else but you don't have a partner anymore. Your partner, she….' Hotaru was only halfway through her sentence as she suddenly felt a deep gash across her throat when Natsume stood up and said 'There are some things you don't mention in front of me, got it?' He jumped down from the tree and disappeared in the darkness.

Tsubasa licked the healing wound on Hotaru's neck as he said 'even though you are a vampire and you're wounds heal immediately I don't like others hurting you. Natsume is different; I would never win if I picked a fight with him besides he even saved my life but you know its taboo to mention his past so don't do it.'

Hotaru smirked as she said 'You sure are possessive but even so you nearly got yourself killed when killing that vampire hunter just because he merely cut my hand. What would have happened if Natsume hadn't come?'

'I don't know but someone other than me hurting my girl; it's something I don't like' said Tsubasa as he caressed her cheek.

'That's right; you are the only one allowed to touch me or hurt me' she said as he dug his nails deep in to her neck.

He held her jaw tight and bit her on her lip.

'You two romantic as usual' came a voice.

'When did you arrive?' Asked Tsubasa

'Just now; the others are here to. They're partying. I missed you two so came to look for you' he said jumping across a branch and landing opposite them.

Hotaru smirked as she got up to hug the boy and said 'we missed you too, Koko.' She sensed the boy getting paler as his eyes gained colour. His lips looked dry.

'Look's like you're hungry, Koko' said Tsubasa jumping to the next tree.

'Let's go get some food' said Hotaru following Tsubasa.


	3. An Unfortunate Meeting

AN UNFORTUNATE MEETING

'Mikan, will you go out and get me some eggs and milk?' asked Yuka looking at the sleepy faced girl.

'Sure. Let me go get changed' she answered making her way back up to her room.

Mikan looked at her cosy duvets and felt sleepy all over again. She sat down on her bed and looked at the gloomy weather outside her window. It was slightly foggy but she guessed that she could still make her way to the convenience store. She got up to get dressed when she noticed her window was opened. Before closing it she looked at the view outside her window; the dense trees and a few birds were all she could see from there. 'What a depressing sight, so different a view from my window in my old house' she thought just when she caught a blur of a movement in the trees. Ignoring it she slipped on a pair of blue skinny jeans and wore an oversized red hoody. She let out a sneeze the minute she got out of the house. As she took a long breath she felt smoke escape her mouth. She repeated the action a few times when she heard laughing. She turned to see a little girl and her mum making a snowman just outside their house. They smiled at her and she waved in return. As she walked past the house suddenly the memory of her mother and herself making a snowman few years back hit her. Trying hard not to cry she walked towards the convenience store.

She came out annoyed holding a plastic bag with eggs and milk. The guy at the counter had spoken to her so rudely just because she had dropped a few magazines from the shelf and that was only because some stupid girl had pushed by her when she was browsing through some of the magazines. She was walking back home slowly trying to avoid the ice that had formed on some parts of the pavements when she suddenly felt she couldn't see clearly. She noticed that the fog had become a lot thicker and she couldn't see a thing ahead of her. She turned back when she caught an unclear image of a figure. Something black and leathery caught her sight and she figured it was probably his jacket. She moved backwards when she noticed his boots and saw the body move forward. Anxiety gripping every part of her she turned and resumed walking. She sensed him following her so she started walking quicker nearly jogging. She wasn't sure if he was following her or not; she hadn't even seen his face but heeding her intuition she started sprinting. Not noticing the ice on the ground she felt her feet slip and felt the hard cold ground beneath her. Slipping back down many times on the ice after scrambling on her feet when trying to get up she got annoyed. 'Arrrrrgh, just why do these things happen to me?' she said aloud when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was behind her; very close to her. She swallowed hard before her hand edged towards the plastic bag. She turned in one quick movement and the box of eggs shattered on his face. She saw a body that was half bent down and one of his hands forward towards Mikan. She must have used a lot of force because some of the eggs had cracked on his face and yellow yoke dripping from his fringes.

'Are you okay?' he asked his husky voice showing no real concern.

'I'm fine, just get away from me' said Mikan relieved.

She got up, picked the plastic bag that contained only a bottle of milk and walked home.

Natsume stood there angry. He really could have ripped the girl apart but had forced himself not to. He touched his face and felt the gooey fluid from the egg. He was about to leave when he heard an uncontrollable laughter. He saw Hotaru and Koko appear. Both of them laughed loudly and tried to stop when Natsume glared at them.

'Okay sorry, No need to be so hostile' said Hotaru her laughter dying down after Koko got a horrible gash across his chest from Natsume.

'That's right' whined Koko as his wounds closed.

'Did you get what I asked you to?' asked Natsume.

'We did' replied Hotaru trying to keep up with Natsume as they made their way to their hideout.

'Are you sure that that girl we saw this morning would be of any help' asked Koko as they entered their underground premises.

'Sure she will. Ruka is quite close to her so we can use her to get the weapon from him' Natsume replied.

'But even so, why would that hunter trust a human like her and let out such an important secret. Isn't it better to use her as bait so he would hand the weapon over?' asked Hotaru looking at the tied up boy who Anna was about to feed on.

Natsume in reply only told Hotaru not to ask too many questions. He knew that the hunters would give their lifes up than handing the weapon over to them. He was only betting on Ruka telling Mikan where the weapon was hidden if he turned her in to a hunter.

'If you think that Ruka would turn her in to a hunter just because he has a thing for her, I really doubt it.' said Koko as he opened a bar of chocolate.

'I'm willing to give it a try. I'm not sure how things will turn out but getting close to that girl is an advantage besides there is no other lead we have to find that weapon' said Natsume using a tissue to clean his face.

Hotaru had seriously wondered how that girl had left alive after meeting Natsume but now it made sense.

'Isn't she the girl whose family you killed' Anna asked reading Koko's mind.

'What will you do once you are done with her?' Koko asked patting Anna's head.

'Take a fucking guess' Natsume said annoyed that he couldn't get through on the phone to Tsubasa.

'Isn't her name Mikan; what a cute name?' said Anna settling on to Koko's lap. She caressed his face before kissing his neck. She picked up his wrist and started drinking from it. It was amazing how intimacy between vampires who loved each other gave them privileges like being able to read their mind, drink their blood and feel so much satisfaction like no human blood could give them. Vampires bound by love had a weakness as well; if one died the other one couldn't go on living. A vampire could only be intimate with one other vampire and strong feelings were needed to be able to read each other's minds since even though vampires could read the mind of humans they couldn't read each others minds unless of course they were partners in love.

Mikan sat in her room wondering how paranoid the incident of her family's death had made her. The boy this morning had only probably tried to help her but she had been pretty mean to him. Even so she had had a weird vibe from him. He had seemed well dressed and thinking back on it he had a pretty good built and she did like his hairstyle. His voice was the best. She wondered if he was a singer or something and realised with regret she hadn't even gotten a proper look at his face; how could she since she had smashed the eggs on his face.

It was cold and pretty dark outside. The only thing lighting up the streets was the neon lights from the lampposts. Mikan put her hood up and wondered why the hell she had decided to go for a walk in this weather and at this time. She was getting pretty bored at home with her aunt gone to a funeral and Yoichi staying over at a friend's house. She wondered if her aunt spent most of her time attending funerals. Yuka had attended three funerals in the past week. Mikan folded her arms and was in deep thought when she heard a whistle. Her head snapped up and she saw at the side of the road near the park was a car with a few guys and girls in it. Another two guys stood near the motorbike. Deciding to ignore them she continued walking when she heard the motorbike start and the next thing she knew it was circling her. The guys cheered and one of the guys too drunk smashed the bottle as he walked towards Mikan.

'Hey sexy, needing a ride' asked the drunk guy hardly able to stand.

'No thanks, I'll walk' said Mikan desperate to get away. She had never been good in handling situations like these like her sister had.

'By a ride I meant… you know' he said his hand on her shoulder,

Mikan narrowed her eyes as she freed her shoulder and said 'I said No so leave me alone.'

'Ooooh angry are we? I'm Tono' he said not paying attention to what Mikan had said.

Mikan turned to walk away when she felt the Tono's hand on her waist. She turned and kicked him hard on his leg before shouting 'Don't touch me you creep.'

The other guys booed before Tono gave an ugly smirk and said 'I like rough chicks too.'

Mikan felt she could puke with disgust when she saw him smile. He pulled her close to him by her hand as she struggled to get away from him. Mikan was about to punch him when she saw someone's fists on his cheek. Blood filled Tono's mouth as he moved back from the impact. Mikan turned to see a guy standing next to her and it wasn't exaggeration to say that he really took her breath away.

Natsume had been hunting for food when he had seen Mikan put up a vain fight and had decided to interfere. He stood there near her watching Tono's shocked expression after his light punch. Natsume had to watch the strength he applied and truthfully it was a pain in the ass. He could easily rip them apart but he knew he couldn't do it in front of Mikan.

'Move aside' he said to her as he saw the whole gang advance on him.

Mikan watched in awe as the fight between ten guys to one guy took place. It was unbelievable how Tono's gang members fell one by one. Ten minutes later all of them had practically run away in their car and motorbike as Natsume walked towards Mikan without even a scratch on him.

'You okay' he asked looking at the surprised girl.

She nodded in response, completely captivated by his face. She looked down at the ground for she felt uneasy to face those intense eyes of his. Her head suddenly snapped back up when she half shouted 'I have seen you before.'


	4. Dark Kisses

DARK KISSES

'You're really amazing. I still can't believe how you defeated every one of them. I'm sure you will make a great body builder or a wrestler' said Mikan her excitement and awe evident in her voice.

'Can you stop talking about that already' said Natsume trying to control the irritation in his voice.

'But...'

'I said I don't want to talk about it.'

'Okay I get it. Don't get so angry Mr Gangster; I'm going to call you that from now on seeing you can fight better than John Cena' said Mikan just when she saw an old woman looking at them. The old woman's gaze focused on Natsume with a terrified expression on her face. Mikan realized that the old woman probably had heard her praising Natsume for nearly killing those guys but she had just exaggerated. Those guys had had enough energy to run away so they were clearly not hurt too badly. Mikan smiled awkwardly at the old woman who suddenly clutched her heart and got up to walk away mumbling something about the destruction of mankind.

'I guess I was a little loud' said Mikan looking at the bored boy in front of her.

Hotaru watched Natsume enduring the task of listening to that girl. Being a vampire she could hear their conversation even though she sat a few tables away. This had been Hotaru's favourite café ever since it had opened. It had different themes every day and today was gothic stuff like vampires. The waitresses all wore tight black Chinese dresses that reached mid thigh. A red satin belt wrapped the dress just below the chest. Some waitresses even wore fake fangs. Koko took the opportunity to giggle every few minutes when he heard Natsume's response to Mikan's questions. Hotaru nudged Koko when she saw Natsume throw them a death glare from a few tables ahead.

'So Natsume do you like Vampires or werewolves?' asked Mikan suddenly noticing the theme of the café.

'Vampires'

'I think vampires are way cooler too' said Mikan as she raised her hand for a high five with Natsume. Her hand stayed in the air for quite sometime before she understood he wasn't going to react.

'You know I have an image of how a REAL vampire would look' said Mikan suddenly sounding interested.

'How?' asked Natsume struggling to swallow the sundae chocolate ice-cream he had decided to try.

'Black. They will be black and will be wearing black hoods covering their faces. The only white thing will be the huge fangs that come out of their mouth. I have a feeling their face will be deformed since they aren't humans and all but unlike what people think I don't think real vampires will look nice. You know like how in Twilight Edward's gorgeous but real vampires I think would be a little like aliens. I don't think they would be able to speak the human language so they probably bark as in dogs barking. The only reason I think they are cool is because they are soooo strong' said Mikan taking the first bite of her fifth sandwich.

'I have a feeling that the image you have will be changed soon' said Natsume unexpectedly feeling offended.

'Why?' Mikan asked nearly finished with the sandwich.

Hotaru and Koko felt extremely insulted at Mikan's image of a vampire. Koko stuffed his chocolate cake in with an angry expression.

'I really would like to prove her wrong this minute' said Hotaru.

'Endure it. I will help you prove her wrong the minute our mission is completed' said Koko.

Natsume found this harder than he imagined it to be. The girl just didn't shut up. He knew getting close to her involved talking and stuff but he didn't want to be discussing how loud her auntie snored at night. He read her mind as she spoke but he really couldn't predict what she was going to say next since she thought and spoke too many things at once. Suddenly before he knew it she got up and took his hand. The next thing he knew they were making their way to a park. Once they reached Mikan wandered off looking for something. She came a few minutes later with a grin on her face holding two big pieces of cardboard.

'Here Natsume watch me and after that you do the same thing okay' said Mikan as she settled on the fairly big piece of cardboard on top of the hill. Natsume watched the girl as she sat down on the piece of cardboard and slid down the hill in full force. She sure was enjoying herself since she did it at least five times before insisting that Natsume should do it to. Natsume gave in reluctantly. Mikan watched as he settled himself on the cardboard and looked at her before sliding down the hill. After a while it became a race to see who would reach the bottom of the hill first. Mikan filled with determination glared at Natsume before warning him that he would loose. They both slid down the hill but Mikan's cardboard stopped midway as Natsume managed his way smoothly down the hill. He was midway to his victory when Mikan got up ran down the hill in full force shouting 'I'm not going to let you win.' She ran down suddenly slipping due to the grass being wet and falling in to sharp thorn filled hedges on the bottom of the hill.

'I deserve it; I cheated so...' said Mikan sitting down on a swing.

'I agree' said Natsume sitting down on the swing beside her.

Mikan's arms were covered with a coat and she wore jeans so she wasn't hurt too badly. There were a few scratches on her face though which she was way too worried about.

She stood up and started swinging when she asked 'Did you have fun?'

He looked at her slightly worried expression and said 'Yeah I did.'

'Thank God. You looked so bored in the café I felt really bad and since you helped me and all I felt I needed to repay you properly'

Natsume just nodded in response. Humans thought so much; he didn't know that. He really hadn't had a proper conversation with a human since a long time ago but this girl was different from the few humans he had spoken to. But again those humans he had known were basically corrupt people like some high class officials or scientists and they had known he was a vampire. There were very few humans who knew about the existence of vampires and these humans normally helped the vampires hide their secret and in return the low class vampires were assigned to do their dirty work for them like killing their enemies so as not to get the humans caught by the police.

Mikan was swinging in full speed and when the swing slowed down a little she jumped as far as she could but couldn't balance herself and tripped over her own feet. She stood up and dusted her clothes when Natsume walked towards her. She smiled at him awkwardly and suggested going for a walk.

'So Natsume, which school do you go to? I mean I don't know much about you so tell me something'

'I don't go to school'

'What? So you are a dropout'

'Yeah, I hate school'

'But if you don't go to school you don't have a future and are your parents okay with it?' asked Mikan sounding incredulous.

'My parents are dead.'

'Oh sorry, it must be hard' she said completely understanding how he would feel.

'Yeah very hard, I tried to suicide a couple of times but my sister caught me'

'What no way. Listen I know how hard it must have been. I have been through something similar but death is not the solution to anything.'

'But sometimes I feel I'm not needed in this world'

'Of course you are needed. You have friends and relatives who love you so you sho…'

'I don't have friends or relatives. My grandfather suggested I should kill myself before he committed suicide' Natsume cut in.

'What kind of a grandfather is that?' asked Mikan trying to control her tears.

'Maybe I should go die after you leave' said Natsume with not a single trace of emotion in his voice.

The minute Mikan heard him say that she wiped her tears and took his hands in hers as she said 'I need you. I'm your friend from today so don't you dare commit suicide. I'm going to do anything I can to help you get through the hard times okay.'

'Really' said Natsume as he moved forward towards her face.

'Yeah' said Mikan surprised at his sudden cocky tone.

'Even favours at night' asked Natsume before a chuckle escaped his mouth.

Mikan looked gobsmacked. Natsume looked at her with an amused smirk before saying 'You sure are gullible.'

'You... you idiot' said Mikan as she shoved him lightly her face flushed with embarrassment.

'I was joking' said Natsume looking at Mikan's hand holding his arm tightly as though if she let go he would go jump from the bridge nearby.

'I...I know' she said letting go. She suddenly felt stupid for buying his story so easily.

'Listen, I don't want you telling anyone about me got it' said Natsume.

'Why?' asked Mikan sounding curious.

'Cause I told you not to' he said walking ahead of her.

'Okay, I won't' she said smiling.

Natsume sat on the tree looking at the stars. Despite himself he hadn't got bored spending time with her. He had always thought of humans as lower and idiotic species but maybe not all of them were like that. He smirked as her shocked expression returned to his mind when she realized he was only joking. Teasing her was fun. He knew pretty well that despite him telling her not to talk about him to anyone she still would. Ruka was close to her so when he found out he would probably try to keep her away from him. Natsume really didn't care; this plan he wasn't really serious about since there was barely any chance it would actually work. The only reason Natsume decided to work on this plan was because their stupid head of the clan kept putting pressure on him to take some action before he arrived.

Suddenly and unexpectedly he thought of her; his partner, the woman who had brought him into all of this. His hands tightened into fists as he crushed a branch near him. He hated thinking of her and the fact that she was alive and somewhere in this world pissed him off even more. He knew when one partner died the other one couldn't go on living but his partner wasn't dead; she just wasn't with him, she had betrayed him, lied to him and then had disappeared. Anger took hold of him as her face, her touch everything came to his mind. He closed his eyes and tried to forget about it. 'Damn' he said before jumping from the tree.

Mikan could feel something cold on her neck. She shivered a little. Natsume sat by her on her bed. His one knee was propped up and the other leg touching the floor. He looked at her sleeping face as it glowed from the light of the lamp near her bed. He could hear her breathing. With his finger he traced her collarbone and noticed her shiver. He picked up a strand of her long auburn hair and almost instantly let it slip from his hand. This was the first time he had entered a human's house without an intention of killing but he didn't think she would have invited him in that easily. After that night he had helped her she had apologised to him sincerely about cracking the eggs on his face. He had walked her back home in an attempt to act as a good and a caring guy for the sake of his plan. When they had arrived to her place she had insisted he come in for a drink. He had only gone in when he knew that no one else was home. It pretty much sucked that vampires couldn't enter a human's house unless they were invited in but now that he had been invited once he could come and go as he pleased. He noticed a diary near her bed. He leaned across her to pick it up when he heard her say in her sleep 'Natsume, eat your ice-cream.' He was a little surprised. He saw a cut near her eyebrow and traced it with his finger. His eyes moved to her neck and they gained colour as his lips felt dry. He moved closer to her neck; his hair falling over his eyes as his fangs was a few inches away from her. He didn't understand why he felt so rigid even though killing her would be no big deal. Half his body was over her, his cold skin feeling her warmth. He moved closer to her neck and his cold lips touched the soft skin. He realized that he had drawn his fangs back.

Mikan suddenly woke up feeling cold. Her lamp was switched off and she noticed her open window. She put the lamp on and walked towards her window confused since she was pretty sure she had closed it and she didn't remember putting her lamp off before deciding on a little nap. It was nearly midnight so her nap definitely hadn't been little.


	5. Bloodstained Memories

_Hi ya,_

_Hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you to you all for your reviews. Any suggestions will be appreciated. I was thinking maybe you guys are wondering about some of the vampires past; like how they turned into a vampire and who turned them. So I decided to write this one-shot side story about Anna and Koko. If you guys are really curious about the past of any other pairings (some pairings are yet to be introduced) you are free to ask me. Natsume's past will be revealed within the actual story so apart from that anyone else and I will be happy to tell you. Now go ahead and enjoy._

_Also please listen to the song My Immortal-Evanescence throughout reading the chapter._

_Luv Kari_

BLOOD-STAINED MEMORIES

The sky was pitch black. The surroundings only visible through the occasional lightening. The rain poured down heavily; the water flowing like rivers along with the melting ice. It had been sunny just a day ago but this drastic change in weather was no surprise. Besides vampires loved this weather. The rain and lightening was like a treat unlike the normal cloudy and cold days. The days when the sun shined was what vampires hated most but the sun didn't burn them or anything since each vampire had a unique tattoo on their body that held a spell protecting them from burning. The tattoo also marked them as a member of their clan. It was a necessary measure since their group wasn't the only vampire clan in the world though it was the strongest.

Anna sat by the window sill, her hand stretched out of the open window feeling the rain fall on her palm. Everyone had gone outside for a game of football including Koko so Anna was alone in their underground house. Of course vampires playing football was not something that humans could watch since their movements were too quick too be seen. Their clan had such get together games often and Anna usually enjoyed it but on days like these she chose to stay alone without interacting with others. She had lived very long so a lot of her memories faded with time but somehow her memories from when she was a human remained vivid. She looked outside the window focusing on nothing as her mind raced back in time.

_28 August 1864_

_I am very happy today. It's finally my birthday and I turn eighteen which means I depart for Boston soon. I can't wait to see my dear cousin who I haven't seen in such a long time. Father is not very pleased with me leaving but he understands. I won't be gone long, just a year. I am very determined to make this the most exciting year of my life since when I return to Virginia I shall have to marry. Mother is very worried over finding a perfect gentleman for me._

'_You are too good for any man' she says. Mother takes too much pride in me which I have to admit is embarrassing .I know I'm pretty but I do not say that in vanity. Since young I have been praised for my looks and honestly it doesn't make a difference to me. I believe a woman's good nature and talent lies before all. I only hope father doesn't secretly follow me to Boston and then say that he did it out of worry. I cannot forget the time when I was invited to a luncheon by my friend who resides in a small town out of Virginia. The luncheon included only women and I was enjoying myself when my eyes fell on a very muscular looking woman who I realized was my father. I had to depart in a hurry so no one would find out that my father was dressed as a woman. He later explained he had had a bad dream about me dying and had wanted to check with his own eyes that I was fine. I sincerely pray that such a incident should never occur again. Today was a good day. I had my birthday party. It was very grand and I received many presents. I liked the royal blue satin corset I wore today so I am going ask my dressmaker to make something similar for my visit to Boston. It's nearly midnight now and I'm tired but I'm too excited so I don't know if I will be able to sleep. I shall try though._

_Anna_

'Anna where are you? Hiding on trees breaks the rule of the game. You know I can't climb trees' shouted Rosy.

Anna giggled from behind a bush. Her cousin had always been bad at hide and seek. After a while of shouting Rosy gave up and was making her way back into the mansion. Anna sighed. Coming to Boston was a good idea but spending time with her cousin wasn't very enjoyble. She was about to follow her cousin in to the mansion when she saw a movement in a nearby bush. Curiosity taking over she walked towards the large bush and peeked inside. She gasped loudly and moved back quickly. She wasn't sure what to do and was about to call for help when she heard painful moans. 'He was alive' she thought. She immediately crawled back in to the bush and pulled the body out. She saw his one hand twitch. He was shirtless and his body covered with blood. There were no signs of cuts or bruises so she judged the blood wasn't his until she noticed his neck. There was a deep gash on his neck but she also noticed something else. There were two marks as though something like a bat had bit him. She moved closer to his face when his eyes shot open.

Anna watched the young man sleep. He had scared her with suddenly opening his eyes like that but after that only confusion had registered on his face. He also had suddenly moved his head towards her stomach while fiddling with her dress. If not for the circumstances he was in she would have thought he was a pervert but it only appeared like he was trying to hide from something. She guessed he was trying to shield his face from the sunlight. He was sleeping peacefully now but it hadn't been easy for Anna to convince her aunt to let him rest in the house while they contacted the police. For unknown reasons she felt like she really wanted to know more about this man. 'Wait I can't possibly be attracted to him. He could be a criminal for all I know but he looks so harmless and sweet' she thought just when she heard footsteps.

'So, you don't remember anything then' questioned the police officer for the tenth time.

'No, I don't' replied the man looking annoyed to be woken from his nap.

Anna for some reason was growing impatient. Her aunt and cousin along with her stood in the bedroom as the police officer continued his futile interrogation. Anna was about to interfere when the officer started sounding aggressive but her aunt held her back. The police officer accused him of lying and surprised everyone when he slapped the wounded man across his face. 'That was it' thought Anna as she walked over to the officer and asked him to leave.

'Anna, what are you saying?' asked her aunt.

'But auntie he doesn't remember anything and he's already hurt so this officer being violent with him wouldn't help'

'But madam, this man could be dangerous and he could be lying' said the police officer with concern.

'I don't think he's lying; he really looks like he doesn't remember anything' said Anna sounding a little desperate.

'What do you suggest we do Anna' questioned her aunt with a threatening tone as though she knew the answer.

'Let him stay until he heals' she replied plainly.

'No and no further discussions on this matter ' said her aunt moving on to talk to the police officer.

Anna smiled as she tried to maintain her pose. She was leaning against a branch as the man's eyes darted from the canvas to her and reverse. He seemed to have immense concentration since he hadn't replied to the few questions she had shouted to him while getting bored posing.

'Are you done' asked Anna when she saw him put his paint brush down.

'Yeah' he replied.

She ran over to him and closed her eyes for a few seconds before looking the painting. Her amazement was evident on her face.

'It's beautiful' she said to him smiling.

'Hmmm' he said as he turned to leave.

Anna followed him. She was still not happy with the fact that he didn't speak much at all. His memories hadn't returned but it had barely been a week since he had been living with them. Anna had whole heartedly thanked the gentleman who claimed to have known him. The gentleman had identified that the man's name was Koko and he was a nineteen year old painter with no family. After a few clarifications from the police her aunt had agreed on letting Koko stay a few days. Anna tried to get close to him but somehow it seemed impossible. He spaced out sometimes and hated being out in the sun much. Anna was the only person he barely spoke to.

'Koko, It's time for dinner' said Anna.

'I'm not hungry' he said as he made his way up to his room.

'But…I still think'

'I'm not hungry' he cut in sounding aggressive.

Anna sat on the dinner table annoyed. He didn't have to be so rude. She had merely enquired. After dinner and a game of cards Anna walked past Koko's room when she heard painful noises. Anxiety taking over she opened the door to find him on the ground beside his bed. He was panting heavily and she noticed him grip the side of his neck. She ran over to him and was about to shout for help when he put his hand over her mouth.

'I'm …I'm fine. Don't call anyone' he managed to say through the heavy panting. He put his hand over his mouth as he gripped Anna's hand. Anna felt tears sting her face. She held his hand tight as he moaned in pain. He sat up and collapsed against her chest. She rubbed his back in an effort of soothing him when she felt his breathing rate rise and he suddenly pushed her away. She noticed blood spurt out of his mouth as he held his head and rolled on the ground in pain. The sight made her look away but suddenly it was quiet. She turned back to find him sitting quietly; not moving almost a deafening silence filled the room.

'Ko..Koko' she stuttered.

He turned to look at her and her eyes widened. A painful expression was on his face and his normally empty eyes filled with pain. She noticed him swallow hard and saw the thin film of liquid coat his eye. She crawled over to him and hugged him tight. His face was against her neck so she could feel the tears falling down. Trying hard to control her sobs she cupped his face in her hands. He looked empty; the tears flowing freely from his eyes. She hesitated before she moved her lips towards his blood filled mouth. He didn't seem to react so she pressed her lips on his as she held his hand tight. She was about to move back and pull her hand away when in an attempt to stop her he held her hand tight and looked at her.

Looking back on it she really wondered not for the first time if that was when she fell in love with him. That one gesture that said it all to her. This man needed her. He wanted her.

He had then moved his face forward and both of them had kissed. His mouth deep in hers. A passionate, painful and a deep kiss.

'Koko, you know you can confide in me. Tell me what happened to you' said Anna as she looked at the reluctant young man.

'I…, you won't believe me' he said.

Anna let out a deep sigh. It had been a two days since she thought they had become closer, since they had kissed that night but she had been wrong. Koko still didn't trust her and it made her angry.

'I will decide whether to believe or not so tell me' said Anna with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Koko took a sip of his wine before he started.

_Flashback:(Koko narrating)_

_I was leaving someone's house after submitting a painting they had wanted me do. It was raining pretty heavily and there were no carriages available on the street so I decided to take shelter under a tree before walking home. I stood there for a while when I heard a scream; a woman's voice. When I looked behind all I could see were the dense woods so I hesitated before going in. The scream became louder so I ventured. I couldn't see in the dark and the rain was making things harder. I turned back to walk the way I had come when I felt someone collapse against my back. I turned to see a sobbing, terrified woman. I couldn't see her clearly but I could make out her horrified expression from the moonlight. I asked her what happened but all she said was to run. She looked tired and weak so I carried her on my back and was making my way out when someone threw me against a tree. I can't remember clearly but as I lay against the tree with my head hurt I could hear voices and then a man with a mask came in front of me. Then… then I'm not sure but …no I'm pretty sure I saw fangs protrude from his mouth and I think he bit me and he made me drink his blood._

Anna for some reason felt disappointed. She wondered if he needed help. Of course she had heard the legend of vampires but that was merely a superstition which no one believed. She struggled to find words to reply to Koko's explanation as to what happened.

'You don't believe me' he said sounding angry.

'No, I… I can't possibly believe something like that' she said feeling guilty.

In response Koko just got up and left the room. She sighed before she followed him outside to the garden. He walked ahead of her when he suddenly felt her hug him from behind. She giggled before she ran ahead of him challenging him to find her if he could. He saw run away and she wasn't in sight a few minutes later. For some reason he felt anxious. He ran around the massive garden looking for her, shouting her name.

Anna watched him from a tree. He was worse than Rosy. He looked under the table kept on the garden. He crawled into bushes and came out with a few twigs caught in his hair. He looked around and then got in to the fountain in the garden and looked behind the statue in the centre of the fountain. He was soaking wet. She sat on the tree smiling to herself. Suddenly he wasn't in sight. She settled comfortably on to the tree feeling happy. She would love to spend days like this with him everyday. He was handsome in his own way. She felt guilty that she couldn't take him seriously whenever he got angry. He only sounded like a kid who had been refused their favourite desert. She was in her own dream world when she heard someone say 'found you.'

She was surprised so she lost her balance and fell right into in his arms. She blushed. She was about say something when he beat her to it saying

'You're heavier than you look'

Any woman would be offended at such a comment but Anna found it sweet. She knew he wasn't teasing her only being honest.

'You won't be popular with woman with that attitude' she said.

'That doesn't matter as long as I'm liked by you' he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Few days had passed since then and they had passed happily until Anna had to visit Virginia immediately to visit her sick father. Unfortunately her father had died and after his burial her mum went to live with a distant relative. Anna returned to Boston only to receive a shocking news 'Koko had disappeared.'

The days that followed were filled with agony and worry. The police couldn't find him but Anna somehow believed he would come back.

She sat writing her diary when the strong wind from outside had blown the candles out. The room was covered in darkness. Anna walked over to close the window. It was raining heavily with occasional lightening storms. She was about to walk back to her bed when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had heard a movement. Her body stiffened as sweat formed on her hands and forehead. She picked up the candle stand in front of her when she felt the presence right behind her. She turned in one quick swift and stopped right before the candle stand would have hit Koko's face. Relief spread through her as she hugged him tight. She then moved back and slapped him telling him not to make her worry so much.

'Anna, I came to ask you something' said Koko looking right into her eyes.

'What' she asked the anxiety earlier taking hold of her again.

In response what he did next made her back away in fear. He had released his fangs and had bit himself. It took everything in her not to scream. She backed away and came to a halt when she hit a wall behind her. Tears formed in her eyes as she desperately tried to convince herself that this was a nightmare.

'You know I won't hurt you' he said looking offended at her reaction.

'What.. what are you?' she asked though knowing the answer well.

' A vampire. I am actually dead. I only wanted to know if you wanted to come with me'

'What? How can I… now how can I stay with you?' she asked confused.

'You can turn into a vampire. I can turn you but that also means you will be feeding on humans for blood' he said.

The simple straightforward way he put it had shocked her. The monsters who committed such atrocities she didn't want be one of them. She suddenly felt scared by the fact that she wasn't even as shocked as she should be.

'I…Koko I …' she struggled for words.

'I love you and you feel the same so it'll be fine' he said making it sound obvious.

'How do you know?' she asked anger replacing doubts and fears. She had wanted to confess her feelings to him in a special way but now it was ruined.

'So….' he asked.

'You said everything so what are you waiting for. I love you so I don't really care as long as I can be with you' she said feeling stupid that she had taken this long to answer.

Somehow things seemed so much more simple once she had realized she loved him. He walked over to her and let her drink his blood. He hesitated before picking up a knife from the table nearby and looked away as he thrust it into her stomach. He heard her gasp as she fell to the floor. He walked to the balcony and waited. He hoped he had done it right. Turning a human into a vampire was simple. You let them drink a vampire's blood and then killed them. They came back to life a few minutes later but the symptoms started after that. You hate the sun and your gums hurt as fangs start to develop. Suddenly one day you are hit with a strong thirst; thirst for blood. The minute you feed on your first prey you metamorphose to a vampire. Once you are a vampire you couldn't go out in the daylight because the sun burnt you.

Koko waited in the balcony when he noticed a quick movement and saw her sitting on the railing of the balcony.

'Sorry I took long' she said a yawn escaping her mouth.

Things had gone swiftly since then. Koko had introduced her to the clan and few months into the clan she received her tattoo; a small black butterfly on the top left side of her back.

_Back To Present:_

'Anna, I'm hungry' said Koko appearing out of nowhere. He sighed as he read her mind. He didn't understand why she reminisced over the past so much.

Anna pouted which meant she was angry. It annoyed her that he didn't get the fact that reminiscing the past made her think how lucky she was. The years she had spent with him went by so quickly that she didn't even notice. She unbuttoned her shirt so it would easier for him to drink.

He walked towards and said ' c'mon take everything off.'

She smiled in response as jumped towards him hugged him tight saying 'I love you sooooooooooo much.'


	6. Fated Encounters

_Hey guys,_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. The music lyrics used in this are Alexandra Burke-start without you. You can listen to this song as you read the part when Mikan is in the night-club. _

FATED ENCOUNTERS

'Yaaaay; a ski trip. Sounds like sooooooo much fun. I can't wait. So when and where are we going. Should I get packing' Mikan half shouted.

Yoichi and Yuka just stared at the girl for a second before asking her to calm down. Mikan had been pretty upbeat in the past few days but today she was just over excited. Yoichi had declined accompanying them for their short two day stay in a log cabin not far from town. His excuse was that he had plans with his girlfriend. Mikan and Yuka never questioned Yoichi about his love life. It really wouldn't be exaggeration to say that he had a different girlfriend every week.

Yuka had gone through in her words a shameful experience when yoichi had brought a girl home.

_Flashback_

'_Welcome, come on in. You must be cold; It's near freezing outside' said Yuka beckoning the girl in._

'_Nice to meet you' the girl said as she sat down on the couch._

'_Oh, I have been wanting to meet you for the past month dear' said Yuka._

_Yoichi had gone up to his room the minute the girl had gone in to the living room He was pretty annoyed. 'Damn, girls are annoying' he thought. His stupid girlfriend had pestered him to bring her to his home and had even gone as far as not bringing the keys to her own house knowing her parents weren't home. It was freezing outside so Yoichi didn't have a choice but to bring her to his house._

'_Would you like some hot chocolate' asked Yuka._

'_Yeah sure, thank you' she replied in an obviously fake sweet tone._

'_So Zara, how did you and Yoichi meet? You are not from his school, are you' asked Yuka settling to drink her hot chocolate._

_The girl looked confused and said that her name was Zoey. It was Yuka's turn to be confused. She looked at the girl and asked if she went to the 'DASHWOOD SPORTS CENTRE.' The girl shook her head to say no and said that she went to the same school as Yoichi. Yuka apologised and explained that Yoichi had mentioned dating a girl by that name from the sports club he attended. The girl asked if Yoichi played ice hockey and Yuka had proudly explained that her son was part of one of the best teams of ice hockey and he was the best player. As Yuka had babbled on the girl let out a shriek; a painful cry making Yuka jump. She ran up the stairs and banged on the bathroom door in which Yoichi was taking a shower. Yuka clutched her heart panic wondering what she had said that had offended the girl. Yoichi came out with a towel around his waist looking ready to kill someone. The girl took a few seconds to admire his body before calming down, asking if he had gone out with her older step-sister. _

'_What the hell are you talking about? Who is your sister' he asked anger and irritation evident in every syllable._

'_Zara, my step sister but she's like seventeen so you couldn't have dated her right' the girl asked sounding hopeful._

_Yoichi remembered the older girl who had pestered to date him. She was pretty hot and he had never dater anyone older than him before so he had decided to give it a try. He hadn't known that his present idiotic girlfriend was her step sister not that it mattered anyway. Yoichi had an irritated expression on his face as he said 'Yes, I dated your sister so that is why you fucking tried to break the door when I'm in the shower.' The girl started sobbing uncontrollably saying how her heart was filled with pain and how much she hated her step sister. She also admitted to secretly believing she was Yoichi's first girlfriend though he had never said anything like that. Yoichi broke up with her there and then. The girl reluctantly left the house not before taking a picture on her phone of him shirtless and hair and body wet since he had left in the middle of the shower. 'For fuck sake' said Yoichi as he was about go back in to the shower but stopped when saw his mother's frozen shocked face. He guessed she couldn't believe her son had just used a swear word._

_Present_

Mikan laughed out loud when her aunt had finished narrating the story. Yoichi just looked annoyed. Mikan walked over to her cousin and gave him a friendly hug as though she understood how he felt. She too had to go through painful tasks of enduring being stalked home by boys. It didn't happen in this school but back in her old school Mikan had needed her sister's help to report a guy to the police when she had found him in her room in the middle of the night awed at the sight of her bra. She felt her face heat up as tears threatened her thinking of her sister. She smiled at Yuka and patted Yoichi's back before she went back to her room.

Mikan removed her goggles that shielded her eyes from the snow flakes. Her aunt had gone to the pub to meet her friend so Mikan had to ski alone. This trip was just plain boring and she wished she never had come. There was no one skiing apart from her no wonder since the few people who resided in the nearby log cabins skied in the morning. It was past midnight now. She stood rooted to the ground thinking of what to do next. She enjoyed downhill skiing and sometimes did cross- country as well. She was about put her goggles back on when she saw someone halt next to her. The guy took off his goggles and Mikan lost her balance and fell on the snow from how surprised she felt.

'So are you stalking me or something' asked Mikan barely recovering from her surprise.

'I could ask you the same thing' said Natsume.

Both of them sat in a café after the surprise encounter while skiing. ' This was one hell of a coincidence' thought Natsume. His so called friends had arranged this trip forcing him to join them. He was simply bored so had decided to go skiing. He never thought he would run in to her. He frowned a little wondering if Hotaru had planned this trip on purpose knowing Mikan would be here. After a hot drink they decided to walk back to the cabin since it wasn't far. Natsume walked a little ahead and suddenly moved his head sideways to avoid the snowball that missed him and hit a lamppost in front of him.

'No way; you dodged everyone of my snowball attacks' moaned Mikan.

'You're just crap at aiming' he said picking up some snow from the ground.

She stood a few feet away from him. She looked like a stuffed toy with the bubble jacket and red hat. He made a snowball and threw it right in the centre of her stomach. Mikan stood there expressionless and suddenly just fell backwards. Natsume realised that he had used too much strength. He only thought that it had been a good idea to aim at her stomach than her face which she had already hurt when she had fallen in to the hedges. He walked over to help the struggling girl as she tried to get up. The minute she got up she pulled his shirt and put some snow in to it. She expected him to be annoyed and dance a little as he tried to get the snow out from under his shirt since the snow was practically freezing cold when on the warm body but she didn't know that Natsume didn't feel that. He just raised one eyebrow at her disappointed face. She suddenly made an angry expression and collected a lot of snow and rubbed it on his face. He narrowed his eyes and she stuck out her tongue as though she had avenged him perfectly for hitting her so hard with the snowball.

They walked silently for a while when Mikan burst out saying ' This is so exciting. Let's do something fun Natsume.' Her eyes sparkled with excitement and he just shrugged. Mikan pouted a little just when she saw a nightclub on the way. She turned to look at Natsume as a mischievous smile spread across her face.

Thirty minutes later they stood inside with Mikan covering her ears as the loud music boomed throughout the dance floor. It had been easier to get in than Mikan had thought. She congratulated herself for her acting skills with the doormen at the entrance. The doormen had looked quite scary as well with their overly muscular bodies and black outfit. Mikan was obviously oblivious to the fact that her acting would have gotten her nowhere if Natsume hadn't used his mind control powers on those men. Natsume didn't use mind control often but on situations like these it helped. Mikan had gone and changed before deciding on entering the night club. Her log cabin wasn't far so she practically jogged to get changed ignoring Natsume's annoyed look.

She unbuttoned her long, black coat that reached midway to her thighs revealing a short black dress with a v-shaped neck line that mirrored the back of the dress as well. Black satin defined the high waistline just below her chest. Tiers of pleated sheer black material and lace formed the dress's skirt that hangs out to mid thigh. She wore fish net tights and high heels. She really hadn't kept the ice on the road in mind before she had decided on those black, shiny stilettos. Mikan remembered her aunt mentioning to take her to some fancy restaurant and keeping that in mind she had brought this dress. She had dressed in a hurry so as not to keep Natsume waiting but Mikan normally dressing up took a lot longer. She always liked to make sure she looked perfect for the occasion though today she didn't really care. Her long auburn, curly hair was left down and reached mid-back. She had had mascara on from before and Mikan didn't normally put much make up anyway. She didn't need to. Some of the guys staring at her the minute she entered the club said it all. She smiled at Natsume who made his way to the bar counter to get a drink. She shrugged and stepped on the dance floor.

Natsume watched as she danced. She was completely absorbed in having fun. A few guys surrounded her and he noticed her stand up on the counter that framed the south side of the area. She slipped her shoes off and Natsume noticed a guy gawking at the sexy way she moved hips. Her long, flawless legs and voluptuous body grooving to the music. Other girls dancing near her seemed to be looking like background dancers. She opened a bottle of champagne as she poured it on the people below her who were cheering her on. One of the guys set fire at the edge that framed the counter. The flame bordered the dancing girls as everyone cheered. Mikan started singing along.

_Eh, hey, I'm like a beast  
Eh, hey, I'm like a beast  
DJ drop the record, Imma start a stampede  
He drop the record, I start a stampede  
Eh, boy, I push it out  
Eh, boy, I push it out  
Fire, move my body like a merry-go-round  
Front to the back, I'll make you go round_

Get like me  
Get on the dance floor  
Get like me  
(Don't want to start without you)

Mikan made her way along the counter to where Natsume was sitting and looked down pointing at him as she sang '_Don't want to start without you.'_ He cocked one eyebrow up as she threw both her hands forward as though asking him to carry her. He took one of her hand and pulled her down as she clung on to him disappointed that he hadn't carried her.

'Natsume I want to dance with you' she pleaded.

'No way in hell am I dancing on the counter' he said as he resisted when she tried to pull him towards the counter.

He surprised her when he pulled her towards the dance floor. The music became slow unlike the hip-hop and rave that was on before. She smiled at him.

'You know I'm not heavy so you could have carried me properly' said Mikan.

'I don't know about that' he said smirking when she made an angry expression.

He surprised her when he picked her up and swung her around him. She let out a surprised 'whoa' as she felt her body in the air move around him and she stopped in front of his face as he held her up by holding her hips. Everyone clapped and cheered. After a few more swing moves Mikan felt tired. Natsume had a pleasant expression on his face until he felt girls crowding him but they barely had gotten anywhere near him when a glare sent them away.

Mikan let out a sigh as they walked back causing smoke to escape her mouth due to the cold weather.

'That was fun Natsume. You know we should go out more often' she said walking ahead of him facing him.

'Hmm' he said as he put his hands into his pocket.

'Listen can I have your phone number. I mean we are at least friends now so, but it's okay if you don't want to give it to me' she said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Natsume had just taken his phone out of the pocket when she snatched it from saying 'Wow, this is like the latest model. I really wanted this one for myself but I didn't have enough money.' She looked at his hand still in the same position when he had taken his phone out and smiled sheepishly as she put it back in his hand.

'Do you always snatch things like this?' asked Natsume putting his phone back in to his pocket.

'No, I just got a little carried away, sorry' said Mikan.

'You should go home, it's getting late' said Natsume.

'Oh c'mon it's not that late. Mikan's a big girl so she knows went to go home' said a velvety voice.

Mikan jumped out of her skin to find a pretty raven haired girl near her. The raven hair girl smiled at her in a scary way as she put her arm around Mikan introducing herself as Hotaru.


	7. Shadows In The Dark

SHADOWS IN THE DARK

Mikan's POV

I felt like I was in the middle of Antarctica. Settling myself on the chair I looked around for my jacket which I had made a mistake of removing and giving it to my host to hang somewhere the minute I had entered this log cabin. I felt goose bumps appear on my arms despite the worn looking radiator working to it's full capacity. I tried to express my discomfort by rubbing my palms together so the four people other than me in the room would notice and be kind enough to bring my jacket back to me from wherever they had hidden it. _Everything_ was weird about these people. Even though it was practically freezing in the room they were dressed as if for a beach party in Florida. I watched the raven haired girl stare at me intently with her one hand almost glued around a guy's arm. I smiled at her while racking my brain for a good conversation starter. 'Hotaru… yeah that was her name' I remembered. I opened my mouth to say something to her but as though not wanting to talk to me she let go of the guy's arm and made her way to another room.

Hotaru was dressed in a faded denim shorts and a black tube top that revealed half her stomach. Her belly button was pierced and she had a tattoo in the middle of her lower black of a bat with it's wings spread open. She appeared back in the room after a couple of seconds with a glass in her hand.

I looked at the faint yellow liquid in the glass she placed in front of me and raised the glass to my mouth sure about the fact that it was apple juice. I felt my eyes widen when I realised that it was alcohol I was drinking. Swallowing hard I kept the glass back down after only one generous sip I had taken while mistaking the identity of the drink. I felt for some reason relief spread through me when the pink haired girl in the corner of the room spoke.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked.

I realised she was talking about the night club and I felt a little guilty for unknown reasons.

"How do you know?" I blurted out annoyed that Natsume would share our illegal fun time with his friends. But then again why wouldn't he. He asked me to keep him a secret from my friends but he had not made such commitments.

"Why, were you hoping you would keep it secret" taunted Hotaru.

"No…I just" I said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"Oh,spit it out. It ain't no secret that you like him" said Hotaru with a smug look on her face.

"You have a snowball's chance in hell with him though" followed the pink haired girl's voice, her tone not as nice as the first time she had spoke.

I was gobsmacked. I didn't even have a chance to reply to Hotaru when the pink haired girl had already prophesised how things would turn out for her with Natsume. I felt my face flush red in embarrassment. I didn't even consider getting anywhere near romance with Natsume _until now_. I surprised myself by weighing my chances with Natsume the minute Hotaru and the pink haired girl looked at me as if expecting me to say something in defence. I thought of the snowball and how it would melt in a fraction of a second in the blazing fires of hell. There was now way I had such little chance with him. Natsume and I had been getting close recently but romance had a long way to go.

" I hope I can prove you wrong" I said directing my answer to the pink haired with the same tone she had used.

I got up from my chair to say my goodbyes when Hotaru's boyfriend or that's who I thought he was came and pushed me back down on the chair. 'Relax' he said 'This is your last day here so why don't me and you go have some fun?'

"I don't even know your name" I said surprised and annoyed by his forwardness.

"Tsubasa. And we can get to know more of each other while"

"I have my dibs on this one. I'll show her around" cut in Hotaru shooing Tsubasa away like he was some unwanted pest.

"I should go home" I started to say but agreed soon enough when she looked offended.

I sat in a busy café my eyes fixed on a blue and purple haired woman who sat right next to the table Hotaru and I were sharing. I was counting the number of piercings the woman had on her ears, face and nose. I could barely see her face that was obscured with the metal piercings. Hotaru noticed me staring and what she did next made me kick her hard on her leg under the table.

"Excuse me" said Hotaru calling to the piercings woman "My friend here has a crush on you."

When the woman heard this she looked at me and grinned. I was so confused at what had happened so fast that I was lost for words and when I saw the woman still grinning at me I said something I regretted the whole day.

"Uhm…I don't have a crush on you. I'm straight" I said to the woman whose face suddenly creased in anger.

Hotaru laughed out loud and I was to realise later that that was a man. I tried not to feel too bad about it since he had looked pretty feminine.

We walked out of the café with a imaginary black cloud on my head. I heard Hotaru laugh at intervals her mind clearly replaying the embarrassing scene I had gone through.

"It's not funny" I said and she only laughed harder.

I was looking at the busy market and noticed that the snow had started falling. The lampposts on both sides of the road gave of a soft golden neon light. I tried to catch a few flakes in my hand when Hotaru nudged me. I realised we were outside the market area in to a more quieter and deserted place. I looked to where Hotaru pointed and felt my heart skip a beat to find Natsume sitting on a motorbike with a few other unknown guys and girls around him. There were two motorbikes parked and I noticed the girl sitting behind Natsume glaring daggers at me. The whole gang's attention shifted to Hotaru who was already making her way towards them leaving me feeling unsure about whether to follow her or not.

I watched her as she walked up to the gang and hugged a few people even kissing one guy on his cheek. I noticed Natsume looking at me and I felt my face go red as I remembered what Hotaru and the pink haired girl had said about me liking Natsume. It's not that I really liked him or anything. It could just be a small crush that was making my heart beat at the speed of light but I couldn't take my eyes away from him. I could only focus on him as everything else melted away. How hot he looked as he sat bored on the motorbike. His arms were folded across his chest as he lifted one of his feet up to the kick start. I willed a classical romantic song to come on at that time and I knew I would have run to him in slow motion. Hotaru had completely forgotten about me now that she was busy in an arm wrestle competition with some guy. I smiled at Natsume when he waved. I started walking towards him with confidence wondering if I should greet him with a hug and that was when I noticed Tsubasa walk past me. I saw some of the guys laughing at me. Natsume looked at me like are- you- that-desperate-for company eyes. One of the guys aimed an orange at me which I barely dodged. I felt my face flush scarlet with embarrassment when I saw Natsume smirk as the rest of the group laughed at me as though I was the most stupid person alive to have thought he would even acknowledge me. I narrowed my eyes and turned away dying to get out of here. I suddenly wanted to form in to a ball and hide somewhere away from people.

I realised I didn't even know where I was going. It was Hotaru's responsibility to take me back home since I didn't even know were we were but clearly she had had other priorities. I passed a lunatic looking guy who pranced around in the snow singing " I'm a priceless pixie" and for some reason I flipped him off when he stopped to check me out with some comments I wanted to pretend I didn't hear. I walked passed him when I heard a deafening shriek that made me jump. I turned around hoping to catch sight of the guy I had passed two seconds ago but he was nowhere to be seen instead I saw a young man with a leather jacket advancing towards me.

I felt my hands start to sweat profusely even in the cold as I started walking quicker. Sensing his pace pick up I started jogging which soon gave way to sprinting. Tripping over my feet at one point due to the thickness of the snow on the ground I felt déjà vous hit me. I picked myself up and dared a glance behind me and screamed when I found him next to me. I knew I didn't have time to be wondering how he had caught up. I began to retreat slowly feeling fear alert every nerve in my body. I could feel the blood thrumming in my temples as my thought processes quickened. My breath stuck in my throat as I noticed his almost glowing red eyes. Shivering I turned behind and noticed a few canopy of trees. If I was quick enough in running I would loose him in the darkness of the woods. I took one last look at the eerily smiling figure walking towards me as I dashed for the woods on the other side of the road.

I felt twigs and thorns scratch my face as I ran without stopping even for a second. Balancing my self when I nearly slipped on the muddy terrain I felt a cold chill pass through my spine. My legs ached as a burning sensation shot through them but adrenaline kept me going. Just when I thought I would escape I felt myself lunge forward and fall with a thud. A searing pain shot up my right arm when I felt icy chillness around me. I noticed something moving fast, _very fast_ around me. My hand fumbled over something hard blow my head and I picked it up. When I saw the unclear image of a face move closer by the second I brought out the stone and smashed it on the face with as much strength as I could muster. I heard a faint groan followed by a snicker as a wrenching pain shot up on one side of my skull. I tasted tears and something metallic in my mouth. I could constantly hear a painful cry that grew louder with passing time and with shock I realised it was my own voice. My head was constantly being banged to a tree. I could almost feel the bone near my eye hit the trunk of the tree. I noticed thick, red liquid on the white snow gathered below the tree. Blood. So much blood.

My mind went blank when the I saw something glowing in the darkness. It was a reddish, warm glow and I felt that if I dragged myself there I would be saved. Suddenly the smell of something rotting hit me. I felt sick in my gut. As if to fulfil my last wish I felt my body going closer to the light. Until I felt the warmth of fire not far from me. I felt electric shocks up my veins when I noticed something in the centre of the fire. I was horror stricken. It wasn't possible right. That couldn't happen. Something that looked like a hand flapping violently caught my gaze. Painful and feeble groans escaping what to my horror was a body being burnt. I felt like I would be sick any minute as the acrid smell of the charred body filled me with a overwhelming nausea. I noticed another person in front of me. The person's face was covered with a hood. 'I'm going to die' I thought. Suddenly I could see a fleeting image of my mother and my sister. 'Mikan don't give up so easily' my sister's voice echoed in my head as if I had just heard it. A sudden image of my sister hitting on my head if I reached heaven to join her occurred to me. I started struggling vehemently and bit the man's hand around my mouth. I started crawling away. Away from the fire in to the shimmery blue light of the moon. I cried stopping to breathe every second or so as I crawled away with all my strength.

'Someone. Natsume, anyone save me' I thought when noticed a familiar silhouette.

END OF MIKAN POV

The well-built body and the annoyed expression of the boy in front of Mikan made her feel like she had been released from the depths of hell. She almost wanted to shout for joy as she picked her self up and dragged herself towards him. She panted heavily as she collapsed in his arms. He held her up, his strong arms around her neck as her head rested on his chest. Mikan felt something she was desperate to feel. She felt safe. With her head on his strong chest and enveloped by his arms she felt like she had survived a losing battle and was returning home.

Natsume moved Mikan gently to the side and as if on cue Hotaru caught her.

"What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be dead" said Natsume sounding vexed like he didn't want to deal with such annoying and minor things.

"Such a bad greeting as usual but I'm used to it by now" said a man his figure becoming visible as he approached the moonlight.

"Hayate" said Hotaru sounding surprised.

Hayate nodded at Hotaru before shifting his attention back to Natsume.

"You are interrupting my meal" said Hayate an amused smirk on his face.

"She my prey and you know that" said Natsume in a warning tone.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm hungry so please can I feed on her"

"No, she's mine. Don't want a low life bastard like you touching it"

"Why don't you feed on her then?" asked Hayate an evil tone in his voice as though daring Natsume to do it.

'I'll do it when I want' he answered turning to walk away.

Hayate's eyes narrowed to slits as he pounced on Natsume. In return Natsume shrugged as though to dust a leaf off of his shoulder. He picked Hayate up by his collar and rammed him against a tree. A painful groan escaped Hayate before he moved his hand for a punch across Natsume's face but missed it.

"I thought once was enough to teach you a lesson" said Natsume as he took his phone out and flung it to Hotaru to answer the call.

"So it was true. There were rumours about you actually getting close to a human girl. I thought I was being kind to her by making her death easy when compared to what you would do to her but looks like that's not needed anymore since you have no plans of finishing her off" said Hayate in a vain attempt to stand up.

Natsume pushed him back on the ground with his boot as he rested his one foot on Hayate's chest. Hayate winced as Natsume traced his boot along a deep cut wound and then kicked him on the face.

Mikan could feel Hotaru's cold arms around her body. She wasn't sure what was going on as she fell slowly in to an unconsciousness state. Hotaru was kneeling down as Mikan rested her head on her lap. Both the girls could hear the whimpers and painful groans of a male voice. Hotaru watched as Natsume kicked Hayate aside as if he were some piece of trash he was wasting time on.

"That's enough" came an angry, peppery voice.

"Luna" said Hayate trying to get up as the blonde woman raced to his aid.

"Good timing Luna, I was just wondering if I should finish him off but now that you are here make sure he doesn't interfere in my business" ordered Natsume settling the collar of his leather jacket as he walked away.

Luna looked at Hayate and watched as his wounds took forever to heal. She knew that being a vampire of lower class his regenerative powers weren't good. Hayate mumbled an apology to her as she bit her wrist and forced it into his mouth. As he drank her blood he felt flesh close his wounds much quickly. Luna caressed his cheek before slapping him hard across his face twice.

"I ordered you only to bring that girl to me not pick a fight with Natsume of all people" barked Luna.

"I'm sorry" said Hayate pleading her to forgive him.

"Don't be stupid. If you were to die I couldn't live either. I really hate it; loving you that is" she said disgusted and frustrated with herself.

"I understand" said Hayate sounding more hurt than anything.

This hurtful expression on his face was what Luna hated most. She immediately cupped Hayate's cheeks and kissed him. The fact that Luna and Hayate were partners was a secret even from their own clan. People only mistook Luna to keep Hayate as her personal slave when in truth as much as she didn't want to she fell in love him. Luna being a vampire of a higher class than her lover was able to help him with increasing his powers if he drank her blood. She frowned before remembering to go check on the body she had burned after feeding.

Mikan's eyes fluttered open and close. She felt the warmest of sensations on her palm. A unclear face with blonde hair focused in to sight for Mikan. God her mouth felt awful. She swallowed hard before her sleepy eyes scanned the fair, unblemished face with aquamarine eyes. 'Ruka' she whispered as he offered a worried smile. Mikan tried to take in her surroundings; white walls, the strong smell of some scented bleach and the medicines. She tried to lift her head up in an attempt to get up but decided against it when a sharp and piercing pain shot up through her head. She turned to look at Ruka who was explaining that she was in a hospital when suddenly he went out of view due to an ashen faced woman who pushed him aside. Mikan had to look for a long time at the sobbing woman to realise it was Yuka.

"Are you an idiot"came an angry voice. Mikan looked at the worried yet angry Yoichi. "Who the hell would fight a gang alone?"

" Wait. What?" asked Mikan hoarsely.

"Memory loss" shouted Yuka as she scurried to bring a doctor while Ruka followed to stop her overreacting.

Yoichi rubbed the centre of his temples as he sighed. His jacket sleeves were folded up to his elbows as he dropped on a chair beside her.

"You really scared the hell out of us" he said taking her pale,weak hands in his.

"What happened to me?" asked Mikan staring at Yoichi. But he didn't have to answer. Surreal memories flooded Mikan's mind. _She was embarrased after Natsume had ignored her while shopping with Hotaru and then... She was walking alone when she came across a gang who were minding their own business and for no reason she had flipped them off. Then the guys got pissed and beat the crap out of her?_ Mikan had to blink a few times and think back on what she had done. Knowing herself well she would never have done that. Somehow when she doubted her own memories and thought hard a raw pain filled her head so she gave up. She heard from Yoichi that an old man had found her near a dazed looking gang and called an was informed by the doctor on her cell phone. Good thing Mikan had still had her mobile on her or they wouldn't have known who she was. Yoichi had come here all the way from home driven by his dad after his mother had called him bawling. Mikan wondered how Ruka had made it here. She was just about to enquire about Natsume when she caught her tongue remembering she had to keep him a secret.


	8. Tormented Times

TORMENTED TIMES

The sky looked gray as the black clouds settled in. It would probably rain. Natsume sat on the highest branch of an oak tree looking down at the freshly collected snow. Suddenly a distant memory came to his mind. He closed his eyes as her velvety and slightly husky voice rang in his ears "_Natsume, hey Natsume let's go play already. How long are you going to read that boring book? Lets go leave our footprints on the fresh snow and make lots of snowmen, okay. It'll be fun so c'mon.' _His eyes shot open with a fiery anger evident in them. That bitch had betrayed him. He shouldn't think of her. He shouldn't even be trying to find her so just what the hell was he doing. His so called partner had disappeared on her own damn will so he shouldn't care, only that he did. A lot. Most of everyday of his life was spent trying to find her and every time he got near finding her she vanished. He had travelled around so much and so fast around the world only in the hope of seeing her and even though she knew that she kept running away. If she had intended to do this why the hell had she turned him in to a vampire. Natsume wanted answers and his partner wasn't here to tell him what he was so desperate to know. He felt the same sharp agony grip his heart when he thought of what she had done. But somehow some part of him still believed in her. Suddenly something in him snapped. His hands tightened to fists and he knew he wanted to hurt someone, something. He wanted to release this despair and burning rage out.

"I'm not hungry anymore" whined Mikan covering her face with her blanket as her aunt tried to force the spoon of soup in to her mouth. It had been nearly a week since Mikan had come home. She had left the hospital only five days later since she had been admitted. The doctors had kept pressing the fact of how much of a miracle it was that her wounds were healing so quick. Ever since she had come home her aunt had started treating her like some ingénue explaining to her how she needed to behave with strangers. Mikan still found it hard to believe that she had picked a fight with some university students who she was to learn later were on a long awaited holiday after their exams. Yuka had told Mikan how all of them remembered what they did but hadn't a clue as to why they had done it. A thought of Natsume crossed her mind and she felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment.

Mikan was in her own world when she heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Yoichi informing Ruka was here. Mikan really didn't want to see him in the state she was in. Her forehead was still bandaged; the bandages even going around the outline of her face a few inches away from the ear and below her chin. Her white leggings with an oversized black sweater made her look like a penguin. She also wore a cast on one arm and a bandage around her palm on the other. Twenty minutes later Ruka smiled at Mikan who was being led down the stairs by Yuka. Mikan thanked him for the flowers he had brought her. Yuka left the two of them in the living room to go cook lunch.

"How are you?" asked Ruka the worry evident in his voice.

" I'm puuurfectly fine" said Mikan smiling.

" I really didn't think you were the type of person to pick fights randomly" said Ruka sounding surprised.

" Yeah, I didn't think so either" she said baffled.

Ruka wore dark blue jeans with a khaki jacket whose sleeves were folded up to his elbows. He sat on the couch his one elbow resting above his shoulders on the top part of the couch. Mikan leaned against the couch and felt her head on against his hand. She looked at him hoping he would move it but he didn't. She shrugged then winced in pain remembering that her arms were hurt. She leaned back settling her head against his wrist. He looked at her for the longest time before she suggested if they should watch a movie. He nodded his gaze still on her face. Mikan struggled for at least ten minutes between the movie _Around The World In Eighty Days or a Jackie Chan cartoon series._ Ruka was only relieved that she had discarded the idea of _Tinkerbelle._ Mikan burst out laughing every few seconds during the movie _Around The World In Eighty Days._ Ruka sighed as she winced in pain after she had slapped his back with her bandaged hand while laughing when she saw one of the lead characters in the movie dress up as a woman.

The funny thing was that rather than the funny parts Ruka seemed to laugh when something terrible happened. He laughed his head out when the main scientist guy in the movie was robbed of his belongings and had to resort to begging. Mikan eyed him suspiciously wondering if there were any other people in the world who shared his humour. Ruka felt someone stamp his feet hard and he realised it was Mikan's way of asking him to put the one popcorn he had taken out of her bowl back in. He rolled his eyes then put the popcorn in his mouth earning a few more kicks on his legs in the process. As he continued to steal popcorn from Mikan's bowl since he had finished his own share Mikan picked up the whole popcorn bowl and emptied it Ruka's head. He only closed his eyes and welcomed it like a shower of roses. Mikan laughed at his reaction. They were deciding on another movie of Ruka's choice when he asked her if she would be able to attend Nonoko's party.

"Ooops, I totally forgot about that" said Mikan remembering the text she had got from her friend two days ago inviting her to a birthday party if she could make it.

"It's three days from now. You should come, I'll drive you if your aunt doesn't know where Nonoko lives" said Ruka sounding smug for some reason which Mikan guessed was probably because he had recently brought a new car.

" I don't know about that. You see even Kaname from our class offered to drive me to the party yesterday so... It's hard to choose who to go with" said Mikan tapping her forefinger on her chin sounding playful as she glanced sideways at Ruka.

" I'll come pick you up at six. I'm sure you would like a nice looking guy to accompany you" said Ruka with the same playful tone. She knew he was only joking but he had sounded almost shy when he had described himself as nice looking.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" said Mikan. Ruka suddenly looked away. Mikan noticed him looking outside the window facing away from her. She leaned forward to look at what he was looking but suddenly he looked down to the floor. Mikan was confused and suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Are you shy" she asked carefully. He turned to face her quickly with an angry expression which Mikan could clearly see was only a façade. She smiled at him.

"Shut-up. Wh..why would I be shy" he asked a light tint of pink appearing on his flawless, smooth cheeks.

"Okay" said Mikan turning her face away now. For some reason her heart was racing. She ran her tongue over her upper lip as she decided on what to say next. She turned suddenly and noticed his face right in front of hers. Their faces were inches away. Mikan felt his spearmint fresh breath on her face. She caught her breath in her throat as she noticed his face move forward. She had only chance to blink and his eyes were closed as his rosy, plush lips neared hers. She was suffocating now wanting to breath but she didn't dare. She swallowed hard as she brought her face forward with her eyes closed. She felt his hand move around the back of her neck and felt a jolt of electricity shoot up through her. Their lips were barely inches away when Yuka shouted for lunch. Both Ruka and Mikan jumped in their seats each drawing back. Ruka looked away as Mikan bit her lower lip. Yuka decided to make her appearance at such a time.

"Lunch is ready, sugar" sung Yuka looking at Mikan's beetroot coloured face. The discomfort between Ruka and Mikan disappeared soon enough while convincing Yuka that Mikan didn't have a fever and didn't need the hospital. Mikan kept in mind to punch Yoichi when he came and told his mother it was love fever she had and Ruka was responsible. Yuka smiled understandingly at Ruka and gave a speech of how proud she would be if Mikan was Ruka's girlfriend. Both Ruka and Mikan had blushed intensely and Ruka chose to leave without having lunch after an emergency call from his father.

* * *

"There's been an attack" said Narumi the minute Ruka entered through the door.

"Finally they are acting. Where was it? Did you track the vampire down before it killed too many people" asked Ruka his mind working quick.

Narumi shook his head sadly as he reported the death of one of the hunters who had gone looking for the vampire. Narumi explained that the wristband tracking device which helped track vampires had been broken. The wrist band tracking device was one of the many devices which helped sense a vampire's presence. It even detected a vampire's location after the device had been placed next to the vampire's victim's body or any of the victim's belonging.

Ruka felt anger rise in him. He had so far come across none of the vampires despite hunting most times. Ruka had thought he had discovered their hideout but he had been wrong about that. Of course it wasn't easy to catch these beasts. He looked at Narumi as if ask which hunter had lost their life. Ruka was stunned when he learnt it was Misaki who had died. Impossible. Misaki had been one of the top hunters who had killed quite a few vampires in his time. It wasn't easy for any vampire to defeat him on a face to face combat let alone kill him. Surely Misaki would at least have been able to escape if not defeat the vampire. "Natsume" said Ruka through gritted teeth. No one else could have killed Misaki so easily and cruelly. His body had been ripped from limb to limb though his ashen fear stricken face was intact.

* * *

Natsume walked back to the apartment he was staying in. Everyone was partying in their main hideout which was underground to celebrate that hunter's death though Natsume couldn't care less. He had been disappointed at how easy it had been to kill that Misaki guy and all that talk about him being a dangerous hunter and a threat to the vampire race. He removed his shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans and was about to go for a shower when he heard his phone make a noise. He had received a text. He put the towel around his neck as he read the text- _Hiiii ya ,It's Mikan. I was hoping you could apologise to Hotaru for me. I kinda lost all the shopping she had done. I got in to a messy situation. It's a long story but tell her that I'll pay her back as soon as I can ok .Goodnight and sweet dreams._

Natsume flung the phone back on the bed. He wondered what kind of story Hotaru had cooked up and used her mind control powers to make Mikan believe something other than the truth. He thought back on the time he had waved to her but she had thought he was greeting Tsubasa . The only reason those other vampires around him had laughed and he had smirked was because of her thoughts. She had actually been thinking of running towards Natsume in slow motion and had also imagined him kneel down kiss her hands. What had amused him the most was when she had actually imagined him say _The sun and stars shine for you alone just the way my heart beats for you alone my love Mikan-chan. _'What an idiotic girl. That stupid cheesy line didn't make sense anyway' thought Natsume as he stood under the cold waters of the shower.


	9. Breaking Through

_Hey guys,_

_A quick thank you for the reviews. In this chapter I would recommend you all to listen to 'Westlife- What about now' when Natsume and Mikan's part starts. Please listen to it throughout reading Mikan and Natsume's parts. When Mikan plays the piano please listen to 'River Flows through you-Yiruma.'_

BREAKING THROUGH

"_Natsume, wait what happened? Why are you so angry and distant?" asked a blonde boy following Natsume across the living room as he made his way outside the manor house. _

"_Stay away from me. I do not wish to see you ever again"_

"_I do not understand. Why must you leave? Have I done something that has offended you" _

"_I am sorry Ruka. I am a... murderer so don't associate yourself with me anymore" _

"_What, Brother... Natsume brother is hurt. Call a doctor ...someone. please Natsume" shouted the blonde boy as he ran towards an older blonde man lying in a pool of blood near the fireplace._

"_I did that" said Natsume his voice almost a snarl and his fists clenched._

"_What? I don't understand...Why would you do such a thing? Answer me why" said Ruka confusion and shock evident in his voice as he kneeled down beside what was left of his brother._

"_I'm dead that's why and if you come any closer to me I might kill you."_

Trrrrrng..trnnnng came a buzzy noise. Ruka panted hard as his head moved from side to side, his eyes shut tight as he said "Why Natsume? Why did you". His eyes suddenly shot open and he sat up straight. Beads of sweat were planted on his forehead and his breathing was raspy. He sighed as he banged his fist on the two frog shaped alarm clocks. 'Why this dream after such a long time' he asked himself before noticing the time and jumping out of bed.

Walking towards the school building Ruka felt almost nervous. Remembering the potential kiss that he could have had with Mikan he felt himself blush. He felt someone ruffle his hair and turned to greet Megane. Both of them walked towards their first class. Ruka kept his head down as he sat on his seat and searched his mind for how to approach Mikan. He took a deep breath before glancing behind him towards Mikan's seat and felt gutted to see it empty. She had assured him that she would be at school today and it was also Nonoko's party after school so why wasn't she here? With an overwhelming sense of disappointment he turned his head back only to find the teacher staring down at him. He searched his mind for an excuse to explain to the teacher why he hadn't been paying attention in class when the door swung open. Mikan stood there panting.

"Good timing Miss Sakura" said the teacher looking at the girl.

"I'm sorry. I overslept" answered Mikan smiling sheepishly.

" Please apologise to Mr Nogi instead who seemed to be deeply missing you in class" said the teacher looking between both Ruka and Mikan who by now were blushing madly. A few "oooohs" and "Ruka loves Mikan" from students around the class made the teacher smile before he continued with his lesson.

Mikan walked back home alone. Yoichi had been staying over at his dad's house for a party last night so decided to stay off from school. Mikan had had an uncomfortable day. She couldn't even look Ruka in the face before turning all red. That stupid teacher this morning had started it all. Today Ruka was coming to pick her up for Nonoko's party and Mikan felt nervous but somehow she also felt happy at the thought of seeing him soon. She walked through a narrow snow covered road and had almost reached her house when she felt something cold like a snowball hit her back. She turned back and a few feet away stood Natsume.

Natsume tilted her chin up and noticed another cut under her chin. Hotaru had with the help of Anna treated most of the wounds with some healing potion made by a witch. Clearly the potion hadn't completely healed her but she looked at much better shape than when Natsume had found her. Mikan stood still leaning against the a lamppost as she let him examine her wounds. She only had a gauze pad covering her wound near her eye and a band aid on the left side of her cheek.

"So you flipped someone off randomly and in return got beaten up" said Natsume sounding casual as he made his way toward the park opposite on the other side of the road,

"Don't put it that way. It makes me sound like an idiot" said Mikan following him.

"You are one"

"What? That's mean Natsume. If you really don't like me this much then what are we doing?"

"When did I say I that I didn't like you"

"If you are embarrassed to even acknowledge me in front of your friends then..." said Mikan her voice breaking a little. Only now she realised that how hurt she had been from his reaction that day.

" come-on. I'll take you somewhere" said Natsume turning to walk back the way he had come.

"Don't ignore what I just said, stupid Natsume. I hate you when you do this" said Mikan as she went after him, anger evident in her voice.

Mikan was annoyed. She had been walking with Natsume for nearly fifteen minutes and he had ignored every question she had thrown at him every few seconds. He seemed so different from anyone Mikan had ever met. It was like he was indifferent on the outside but had a lot of things going on with him. He was almost a mystery.

Mikan's Pov

I am angry. Really angry. This stupid Natsume walking in front of me is harder to understand than the most difficult Maths problem. I suck at math generally. He insulted me and is always so mean to me but then forces me to go with him. He didn't really force me, I'm going on my own accord but somehow I just couldn't refuse when he asked me to go with him. Come to think of it he was the nicest only when we were in the night club. Natsume being nicest is when doesn't say something mean. Even the first time I met him he called me something mean; I can't remember what it was. But even so he saved me from that stupid Tono guy so I know he is nice but... still he is kinda cold.

End Of Mikan Pov

Mikan nearly tripped on the clumped roots of a tree but balanced herself as she bumped on to Natsume's back. Natsume stopped and tilted his head backwards to see a frowning Mikan holding on to his shoulder as she had tried to keep herself from falling. She straightened up immediately and continued to follow Natsume as he led her through a partially woody area. Mikan kept her head down while walking as she noticed a fairly big bug keeping up with her for sometime. Suddenly she felt a sudden blast of cool air and her attention fell to the scene in front of her.

She gasped as she looked at the rugged snow covered mountain peaks, a large forest of coniferous tree preceding the mountains and the large lake that stretched wide right below her. They were standing on something like a cliff with sharp edges. Some parts of the lake looked frozen and blue but what caught Mikan's eye was the rich orange coloured sun setting behind the mountains.

Natsume watched Mikan as her hazel eyes went wide with awe, they were almost sparkling. Her mouth with those rosy, plush lips was a little open as if to express how amazed she was. Her cheeks gained pink colour as she swallowed and admired the scenery before her. "Natsume I've always loved sunsets" whispered Mikan as she slipped both her arms around his. He was a little surprised as she rested her head on his shoulder; her gaze still ahead. He knew she liked sunsets; he could read her mind but he hadn't expected such a reaction. Being so happy over something like this. "Wow" she said as the sun disappeared behind the mountains leaving the skies dyed reddish-orange. "It's not that big a deal" muttered Natsume as he yanked his arm away from her grip. Mikan stared after him as he walked back the way they had come. She also saw the bug that had accompanied her make it's way back and Mikan was relieved for a moment that it hadn't fallen of the cliff . She ran back to catch up with Natsume.

"What do mean by it's not such a big deal. That was amazing" said Mikan trying to catch her breath after running.

"It was normal" said Natsume as he put his hands in to the pockets of his trackies.

"Is there anything you actually enjoy, if so please tell me" said Mikan a hint sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to go?" said Natsume.

"Oh crap. The party" said Mikan pulling her phone out to check the time and relieved to see she had two hours more.

They made it back to the park in silence as Mikan texted her friend while walking. Back in the park she put her phone back in and smiled at Natsume.

"Thank you. I really had a lot of fun today" said Mikan.

"No problem" said Natsume as he turned to walk away when he felt Mikan hold his hand. For some reason he felt his nerves tingle as her the warmth from her spread throughout his body.

"About those things I said earlier I'm sorry. It's just you are so mean sometimes but you know I don't really mind that side of you. You act just like a kid who has been robbed of his favourite toy when you're angry" she said smiling widely.

"Are you stupid?" he asked wondering what had come over her so suddenly.

" Ju..just like this. See you're being so mean now" said Mikan her eyebrow twitching as she tried not to punch him on his arm.

" Aren't you getting late?" he asked.

"It's fine. There's still some time left so I want to spend it with you since I don't see you much" she said her hand gripping his tighter.

"What do you know about me? Nothing. So stop being clingy to strangers or you'll get yourself in to a messy situation" he said trying to pull his hand away but she held it, an expression of surprise followed by anger on her face after hearing this.

"What do you mean by stranger? Natsume is my _friend_ right. I know enough about you to trust you besides I..I like spending time you. It's really fun" she said a serious expression on her face.

Natsume only stared at her. She stood silent for a while and then said in a low voice " Besides Natsume also seems lonely so I think you... would like to spend time with someone too. Someone you can have fun with and be happy with."

Mikan noticed Natsume's eyes widen then narrow. He looked so...kind of sad and relieved as though someone had finally understood what he hadn't been able to figure out himself. But the expression disappeared as soon as it had surfaced. Mikan stood leaning against a tree for sometime before she smiled and said "see you later, Natsume" as she started to leave.

"Just a second, if you claim to understand me so much ...that I'm _lonely and what not _where the hell are you going?" said Natsume in a cocky tone as though daring her to stay.

Mikan stopped on her tracks. _Could he possibly want her to stay_. Yes, it sounded like he was testing her . If she had to stay meant missing a close friend's birthday but she had never thought he would ask something like this. Whenever Natsume came to meet her it was like he came with a purpose as though he had no choice but to spend time with her. Of course the night club was an exception but otherwise Natsume left as soon as he could. She turned to look at him with a frowning face like she was thinking but her sparkling eyes betrayed her feelings .

"I'm hungry. Treat me to something" she said walking back next to him.

"There's no way in hell I'm going that stupid café you took me to last time" said Natsume after reading her mind.

"Why not? It's the best I really like it" whined Mikan.

"I'm the one treating you so come where I take you"

"Fine. That's sounds good. I really want to see what kind of places you like" she said sounding more excited than she should.

Half an hour later Mikan found her self in a small Italian Pizzeria called "_CRISTIANA'S PIZZARIA". _It was dark inside with fluorescent red lamps and mahogany floors. The place was small yet cosy and packed with happy diners. Natsume and her were sitting in a table on the far corner in the south side of the restaurant. Mikan looked elated sitting in there. Natsume sat back on his chair as Mikan showered him with compliments for such a good taste in restaurants. He decided to ignore the comment she made about him not being fat despite liking Pizzas. Just because he liked pizza; the only human food that he enjoyed doesn't mean he had to be fat unless he ate them on a daily basis that is.

"I never knew of this restaurant. From now on I'm going to come here when I crave for pizzas" said Mikan once she finished ordering.

" Don't crave too much or you'll blow up _more"_ he teased.

"Huh. Just so you know I work out every morning to keep myself in shape partly the reason why I get late to school" she said in a childlike way.

"So you really haven't told anyone about me then"

"Of course not. I'm a person who keeps promises _usually_" she said the last word almost a whisper.

They engaged in a few arguments before the waiter arrived with their order. Mikan thanked the ogling waiter for the food. The waiter stood there trying to make a little conversation with Mikan until a sideways glare from Natsume drove him away. Mikan clearly enjoyed her _spaghetti carbonara _since she was so focused on eating.

"Natsume do you want to try my spaghetti" she asked lifting her fork to him.

"No" said Natsume moving his back as she brought her hand forward towards his mouth with a fork.

"Fine. But I want to try your pizza" she said taking a piece without his consent.

"You can have it all" he said pushing the plate towards her.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot, there's only one piece left" she said as Natsume chewed on the second last piece of the pepperoni pizza.

Mikan watched Natsume's mouth full while chewing pizza and feeling she had cherish this sight she took out her phone and snap; she took a few shots of him on her phone. He shrugged as she asked if they could take a few snaps together. After a good meal and a few photos taken they started to walk back the long road home. Mikan was wearing a red scarf around her neck which she took off and stood in front of Natsume making him halt from walking. He raised an eyebrow at her when she wound the scarf around his neck. She had to stand on her toes to reach his height.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You'll catch a cold with only a thin long sleeved t-shirt in this weather" she said settling his scarf.

"I won't" he said about to take it off but stopped looking at her stubborn expression.

"Say Natsume, do you want come to my house? I mean no one will be home today"

"What exactly are you suggesting" he asked sounding cocky.

"Idiot" she said blushing "I meant you said you didn't want me to tell anyone about you, so visiting my house when my family is there would be a problem, right?"

"Sure"

The whole house smelled of tangerines just like her. She asked him to sit down and went to the kitchen to get some drinks. Natsume followed after her and she jumped out of her skin when he had tapped her shoulder while she was getting something out of the fridge.

"Don't scare me like that" she said angrily.

"I don't like hot chocolate. I prefer beer" he said pointing to some cans in her fridge.

"No way. You shouldn't drink, it's bad for your health and please pass this info on to Hotaru too" she said remembering how she was served alcohol on her very first visit.

"Then I'll pass on the drink offer" he said walking out.

Mikan followed after him with a cup of hot chocolate forcing him to drink it. After a vain attempt she gave up. Natsume looked at an old piano in the far corner of the room. A green cushioned stool was in front of it. Mikan noticed this and beamed a smile. She stood up and walked towards the piano and bowed before she sat down to play it. Her elegant fingers produced the most delicate yet poignant tune. It gave a different feeling to the room. It flowed around the room with the effect a fresh river had on a parched plant. Natsume stood up. He didn't know why but he hadn't heard anything like it. He dared not move in case he disturbed the flow of the beautiful yet powerful music. Something seemed to have woken up in him. He couldn't place what it was since time had eroded a lot of what he felt. Mikan stopped playing and turned to face Natsume but was only greeted with a cool slap of air on her face. The window in the living room was opened but there was no one in the room...

* * *

Ruka sat depressed in his new car. He had waited for nearly two hours for Mikan to come home but he had soon received a text from her apologising saying she couldn't make it. He tried to call her but her phone was switched off. He let out a cough as he rolled up the window in his car. He had developed a fever the minute he had arrived home and Narumi had asked him to rest but he had refused. He really had wanted to accompany Mikan to the party. He felt his heart sink. He wondered if she would be home now but decided against checking remembering Yuka and Yoichi had gone outside.

He revved up his car engine when his phone rang.

Mikan had searched the whole house but Natsume was nowhere to be found. She tried to call him but his phone was switched off. She wondered about calling Ruka when her phone rang and what she heard sent panic flooding through her. 'Mikan-Chan. It's auntie. Ruka...he's had an accident.'


	10. Near Revelations

NEAR REVELATIONS

Smell of disinfectants and chlorine. Squeaky sounds of wheels from a wheelchair. The place had a dark and bleak atmosphere. Mikan related all of this to death. Death related to hospitals. She sat on a wooden cushioned bench in an isolated hallway. The radiators made the place warm; almost too warm that she felt suffocated in here. Her arms crossed across her chest and head bent down, she examined the gleaming polished floors. The shuffling of feet made her head snap up. She saw a nurse with blood spots on her uniform and black circles under her eyes stroll past. Mikan shot up and ran towards her.

"Excuse me, how's Ruka. Is he better? Any improvements?" asked Mikan swallowing a lump in her throat.

"How long are you going to wait here? I think I already told you he's in critical condition. If he wakes up within the next twenty-four hours he's out of danger" said the nurse trying hard to sound empathetic.

"I understand. What if…." Mikan started asking but the nurse was already walking away.

It still was a mystery to Mikan as to how these people were so inhumane. The surgeon who had been in the operating room with Ruka had such a business like expression when he had spoken to Ruka's dad. She wondered if witnessing so much pain and death drained away any real emotions in them. Mikan stood in the middle of the hallway deciding what to do next. No one was allowed to see Ruka except the doctors. Yuka and Yoichi had left her there after a vain attempt in persuading her to come home. She hadn't eaten since yesterday evening. Her mouth felt dry and sticky. She licked her lips and was reminded of the time before the accident. Ruka had sounded so happy and excited for the party. The party she was to go with him but had stood him up. This was all her fault and guilt hit her heart in a gnawing pain. An image of a smiling Ruka came to her head and she bit her lip hard enough to taste blood.

A sudden want of being anywhere near he sent Mikan towards the door of Ruka's room. She stood there silently when she heard _voices_. She wondered if it was the doctors but that wasn't possible. Only a few doctors remained in the hospital and most of them were on the opposite side of the building where Mikan had got lost earlier trying to find Yuka. It could be the nurses, she thought. She turned to walk back but a sudden feeling of uneasiness took over her. No one was allowed in to Ruka's room especially since this was _a police case. Where was the police man who was stationed outside Ruka's room earlier? Something wasn't right. _Sure the police man could just have left. He had only been waiting for Ruka to get up to ask a few questions not guarding him. Even so, these voices were familiar. Mikan put her ear against the door and listened hard. She knew she wasn't allowed in but she just wanted to make sure it was a nurse or someone from the hospital. She carefully turned the knob to the door not wanting to disturb the people inside. She opened the door slightly but all she could see was green curtains encased in a white stand that created a partition between the patient and her. She wondered if she should just go in and peek behind the curtains and when she saw the nurse she would go back. But deciding against it incase she disturbed Ruka she turned to walk back when a familiar voice she couldn't place startled her. She halted on her tracks convincing herself that it was some kind of a mistake.

"_Ruka, Ruka can you hear me?"_

"_He's not responding. His inner conscience is shut down."_

"_Damn it. Can't we get him out of here? We can offer him so much better a treatment from the Raven witches."_

"_Not now. Getting him out of here right now would be suspicious in the human eyes. Also there is that girl."_

"_It's entirely that girl's fault anyway. Can't we just erase their memories?"_

"_Ruka wouldn't be happy. Let's wait till we can connect to him through telepathy and ask him what he wants us to do?"_

"_It's really a surprise he made it out alive after that many Vampires attacked him."_

"_He is a damn good hunter. He's my son after all."_

Mikan was confused. Suddenly she wondered if all this was some kind of dream. Can she have watched too much of_ Twilight and The Vampire Diaries? _Maybe this accident didn't happen at all. She could wake up any time now. Only she knew far too well this wasn't a dream. These people could be maniacs who had escaped from the mental ward of the hospital and got in here or just _Mochi and Ruka's dad_ who were talking. Mikan was hiding behind the green curtains when the door opened and a nurse entered. Mikan was at loss of words looking at the woman's shocked expression. The nurse dropped the tray of medicines and ran away.

* * *

Hotaru sat in the bath with Tsubasa. He seemed to be examining her as she examined the rose petals. Tsubasa smirked as he propped his knee up and ran his hands through her wet hair. She turned towards him and rested her head against his chest.

"I wonder if he's dead, that boy" she said tracing Tsubasa's star shaped tattoo with her forefinger.

"Probably not. Knowing him he would have escaped"

"Who organized this attack against him?"

"Our boss, who else?"

"He used to be such a cry baby. Always running behind you and me"

"Who Ruka or our boss"

"Ruka. To think he would become a hunter just for revenge for his brother…I don't get it" she said closing her eyes.

"It's not only that. You know it also involves Natsume and _her_"

"It would have been better for him to be a vampire. Tsubasa, the curse of hunters, you know right, how painful it is"

"It was his choice to be more damned than we are"

"That's right. Being a vampire than a hunter is so much easier. Of course Natsume is a different case"

Mikan walked back home slowly. She knew she should call Yuka and ask her to come pick her up. But Yoichi was spending time with his dad and mum together and this happened rarely so she didn't want to disturb them. Besides Mikan wanted to be alone and needed some fresh air. She had just got scolded by the doctor for entering Ruka's room without permission and Mikan had by then discovered that Mochi and Ruka's dad had left. How they had left, this she didn't know. She stretched her arms and sighed loudly. She was about to continue walking when she felt weak. She fell to the cold snow covered ground on her knees. Light from the lamp posts illuminated the road but Mikan wished it was dark. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, in such a pathetic condition. Sometimes she wondered why she was still alive. '_It's entirely that girl's fault anyway'_- though Mikan hadn't understood the conversation from earlier she had a vague idea that the girl was her. She bent her head down and made a circle on the snow with her forefinger when someone crouched down in front of her.

Mikan slowly lifted her head knowing who it was without seeing the person first. The minute her eyes settled on his face all the tears she had been fighting back poured out. She threw her arms around him making him lose his balance as he fell back in a sitting position on the ground. He enveloped his arms around her body as she cried. Mikan could hear a loud wailing. It took her a few seconds to realize that it was her own. She let it all out. She didn't think she had any tears left to shed for her mom and sister but she had been wrong. The images of the blood covered, bruised bodies of her mother and sister in the hospital, the image of the pale Ruka fighting for his life, all came to her head.

He didn't say a word as he held her body close to his but just the fact he was there, right with her when she needed him so much was so much more reassuring to her than Yuka's or Yoichi's comforting had been. Once Mikan's sobs died down he carried her on her back. She wondered where they were going but she didn't care. She closed her eyes feeling light hearted and comfortable on his back. She suddenly felt herself cutting through sharp wind as their pace increased. She felt like she was traveling fast, way too fast. But since it felt good she didn't open her eyes just clutched his jacket tighter.

Natsume sat on the big leather chair facing his bed where the girl slept. He got up and pulled the covers over her. He was about to leave when she held his finger and sat up.

"Natsume, I feel responsible for what happened to Ruka" she said sleepily, her voice and face etched with pain and guilt.

"Don't. You didn't do anything to him"

"Even my family's death, is it right for me to be living my life happily when…" she said as she pulled him to sit next to her. As though if she let go he too would be in a place she couldn't reach.

He sat back down next to her. He didn't speak a word almost like he didn't know what to say but Mikan had never felt this comfortable before. All the pain she had in her she felt she could tell him. She looked at his flawless, expressionless face though his eyes looked uneasy. As she searched his eyes not knowing what she was looking for she felt convinced. Her emotions were all mixed up and she didn't know what to do or what she wanted but one thing she felt sure of was being next to this boy at this moment felt right. She let her eyes drop back down when she thought she had noticed something. Her eyes traveled back up and she noticed a black phoenix with blazing red eyes tattooed on his top left shoulder. She tilted her head to one side as she traced it slightly with her fingers. She thought she saw him flinch but a cold, electric like feeling in every nerve of her body made her draw her hand back. Suddenly he looked angry and got up but she held on to his hand. He ran his hands through his hair as though wondering how to deal with the stubborn girl. He looked at her pleading eyes and pale face and sat back down.

They sat in silence for a long time before what Mikan asked an unexpected question "Natsume, do you believe in vampires? I'm not joking. Do you seriously think these creatures could exist?"

* * *

The sky was dark. The black clouds slowly parted to reveal a reddish, deathly looking full moon. Finally there was the sign they had been waiting for so long. Tonight the ritual began. This was the beginning of a long awaited, bloody war between every non human. The witches, vampires, hunters and werewolves- today it was the werewolf's day. They got their powers back today. The powers every werewolf had lost centuries ago in battle with the vampires. But first the weapon was needed. The weapon the hunters had in possession.

* * *

Yoichi lay on his bed thinking about the weird girl he had seen on the way back from the hospital. He couldn't get those golden-yellow eyes out of his head. He closed his eyes when he though he heard a howl. His eyes shot open. Their house was near the woods but there was no way a wolf could be nearby. But that was not it. He would bet a hundred dollars that he had heard the same howl on his way back home just after his encounter with that girl.


	11. Golden Attractions

_Please listen to Sara Mclaughlin-In the Arms of an Angel when it gets to Mikan's part.  
_

_GOLDEN ATTRACTIONS_

Yoichi snuggled up to his pillow and covered his face with his blanket trying to block out the loud music from the living room. He shut his ears with both his palms and shouted for his dad to stop the music. When his request was ignored he walked in to the living room his eyes half closed and bunked his dad on the head before turning down the music. His dad recovered from the bunk soon enough and made an overly joyful expression before running up to hug his son. Yoichi hugged him in return and they exchanged a greeting by punching each other in the arm. Yoichi's dad winced when punched but soon said how proud he was that his son was getting stronger. Yuka shouted for breakfast and Yoichi and his dad made their way to the dining hall.

Two hours later Yuka and Yoichi were on their way back home. Yoichi looked rather gloomy and Yuka understood well enough that her son was yearning for a life with both her and his dad. A happy family like they had once been until Yoichi's dad had cheated on Yuka and his drinking habits went out of control. Yuka's heart tightened not only by the fact that she couldn't give her son what he wanted most but also the fact that her ex-husband was better off without her. She had tried to make it work for Yoichi's sake but there was a limit to everything. No doubt, she still loved her husband but what he felt about her she didn't know. But the kiss Yuka and her ex-husband shared yesterday had to mean something. Something like he still loved her as he always had. Yuka made a mental note to go check on Mikan after dropping Yoichi home.

Yoichi sighed as he walked towards his sports club. He had only broken up with that girl yesterday and he didn't want other girls pestering him to go out with him. He wondered why he dated girls. He wasn't a playboy. He barely kissed them. Come to think of it the last girl he kissed was …..When? Standing at the entrance to the sports centre Yoichi turned back and decided to go to the hospital. He was taking a short cut to the hospital through the woods when he heard a familiar high pitched voice. _A howl, but that wasn't possible. There were no wolves here. Moreover the howl sounded painful. Mournful._

Against his better judgment of what he should do in the situation Yoichi decided to continue. He ventured deeper in to the woods towards the direction of the howl. The snow was thick on the ground and the sky was turning foggy making it difficult to see. He walked for about fifteen minutes only to find the number of trees increasing. He thought he had seen a snake crawl somewhere but he decided to assume that it was his imagination. He turned to walk back but cursed when he realized he was lost. The fog was thick around him and it took a lot of effort to see the tree few centimeters away from him. He took out his phone deciding to give the compass in the phone a try. He was figuring how to work it out when he heard movements. He looked around noticing a blur of a movement around him. He ignored it and looked back to his phone when he felt a cold hand on his neck. He jumped, letting the phone slip from his hand. He looked around and shouted _"Hello is anyone there. This isn't funny, man."_

There was no answer. Yoichi stood rooted to the spot when he heard a roar, something similar to that of a lion. He had never been so confused before. Wolves, now Lions, in the not so dense woods which normally only had birds, insects and at the most a few snakes. He rubbed the back of his neck where he felt the hand and started walking. The fog was too thick so he had no idea how far he had got. Suddenly he felt the fog start to disappear. He thanked God in his heart and took quicker steps. He kept his eyes to the ground and soon noticed red spots on the white snow. The blood seemed to mark the way someone injured badly had gone. The blood was splattered in circles and when Yoichi looked up from the ground he saw _someone or something_ swaying a little, staggering, in the direction he was heading. The weird being with a bushy tail was a few feet ahead of him. Yoichi paid heed to his instincts this time and ran up to the weird thing.

For ten minutes Yoichi stood star struck in front of _the girl or wolf or both as she licked her wounds. _She looked like something out of an anime he used to watch called _Wolf's rain._ He felt his heart race much faster than it should. She had a rare alluring look to her. She wore a tube top that looked like it was made of cheetah's skin. Her cheetah patterned hot pants revealed creamy, long legs. She wore very high boots. Yoichi would normally have thought she was role playing or something but her white furry ears twitched every time she licked her bleeding hand. Her silver white tail swayed from side to side. He had been asking her many questions but she hadn't answered any of them. When he had moved his hand to feel those ears she had slapped it away and growled. Another reason she was weird was because she revealed extra sharp canines that seemed to be attached to her gum. Yoichi wondered if he had missed out on some great scientific discovery. This could be robot. But then she spoke like a human.

"Sto affamati" said the wolf girl.

"Sorry, I don't understand…." said Yoichi after a few minutes. He wondered if he looked stupid to sound this amazed. This couldn't be real.

"I'm hungry" she said in an Italian accent.

"Are you in a fancy dress competition or something" he asked hoping she was and had just lost her way. He would justify her behavior by assuming that she was very in to her role of being the wolf girl.

"Oh, I forgot. You're human. Sorry I'm not from around here. You must be confused. I'll explain later" she said walking away.

Yoichi was gob smacked. _Human, of course he was human. It's not like aliens existed here or wait could she from another planet. _He had never felt this stupid before.

"Human huh, you're funny" said Yoichi after letting out a dry laugh.

"Is there a river nearby" she asked looking around.

"Wait. I think I should get you to the hospital first. You're hurt" said Yoichi taking off his jacket and giving it to her sure of the fact that she must be freezing in this weather with those clothes.

She walked over to him, took the jacket and smelled it.

"Hmmm, Buffalo skin. I love buffaloes, one of my favorite meats" she said sniffing the jacket and him.

"I'll take you to a restaurant after the hospital, okay" said Yoichi his thoughts all mixed up.

He turned to walk signaling her to follow him when he noticed her go rigid. She sniffed and her ears twitched simultaneously. _"Enemie_s" she said and suddenly looked at Yoichi before ordering him not to question her but follow her orders if he wanted to live. Yoichi looked confused then shocked when the wind took speed around them in a small tornado and instead of the beautiful girl, stood in front of him a white wolf with fiery, golden eyes.

"Whoa. What, wait" said Yoichi trying to make sense of the transformation from a human to an animal that just took place.

"Get on my back" said the wolf in a feminine, soft voice.

"What, Who are you?"

"I'm Aoi. Nice to meet you. Now get on my back"

"Listen. I..."

"I am not obliged to help you but I am so be thankful"

"I have seen you before. Haven't I?"

"Get on my back. Last chance" she said looking nervous and irritated. Yoichi obeyed.

* * *

Mikan's eyes fluttered open to the smell of hot chocolate. She sat up straight and took in her surroundings. Red walls, beige carpets, play station, big black leather chair. She felt the silk sheets and found herself on a king sized bed with red silk bedcovers and a black velvet bedcover. The room was dark apart from bright yellow lamps hanging on the walls. She turned and noticed two paintings on the wall behind her. A big tele was on the wall in front of her but the volume was muted. The room had a masculine, sweet woody, aqua fresh scent to it. Natsume's scent she thought and felt herself blush. She got out of bed and walked around the room. She peeked in to the En-suite bathroom and suddenly feeling like an intruder she decided it was time she left. She walked over to the living room with wine red curtains that were all closed making Mikan wonder if it was day or night outside. She looked around admiring the rich room when she heard footsteps.

Natsume walked in to the room shirtless, his jeans unbuttoned. Mikan frowned when saw a glass of vodka in his hand. He shrugged and raised his glass to her when she glared at him. Suddenly she blushed, blushed very hard.

"Why are you dressed so in appropriately? Go put on a shirt or something?" she said turning away.

"Hnnn. You saw everything yesterday so why so shy, my lady?" he said in a cocky tone walking towards her.

"WHAT. THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE. I would never do something like that?"

"But you did."

"Don't joke about such things. I'm not like that"

"Like what?" he said advancing towards her as she moved back.

"You know…whatever, I'm going home" she said still backing away when she felt her back against a wall.

Natsume smirked as he walked over to her and rested his one arm above her on the wall. He traced his finger along her jaw line and she shivered. Mikan felt nervous, a thin film of sweat formed on her palms. He moved his face closer to hers and she responded by doing the same. Both of them were hesitant. Mikan ignored the chill in her body and moved forward her lips almost brushing his. His eyes suddenly looked painful like all he was filled with was despair. He didn't move just stood still, as though this was as far as he could get. Mikan really wanted this and she knew it. She swallowed before she offered a faint smile and caressed his cheek in the most loving way possible. He closed his eyes enjoying the feeling. He looked like nothing else gave him more pleasure. Suddenly she noticed his body go rigid, his eyes darkened and his lips dried. She felt cold now. She was shivering but she didn't let go. She noticed Natsume clutch his arm where the tattoo was and she thought for a second she saw the tattoo gain a yellow-red colour, the colour of a blazing fire. He moved away aggressively and asked her to leave. She wanted to question him but he walked away leaving her alone in room.

* * *

Ruka felt stiff. His mouth felt dry and body was weak. He felt a part of his muscles contract. His pupils moved violently behind his closed eyelids. An agonizing groan escaped his mouth as his eyes shot open. It was coming. He knew it. He hated these agonizing fits. But he needed the jag to stop these fits. He looked around but found no one. He found himself connected to different machines. It took every ounce of strength in him to keep his eyes open. His tongue swelled up and he felt an unbearable thirst for water overtake him. His muscles started contracting all over his body and some muscles relaxed making him fall down. His forehead was soaking wet with sweat and lip bled. The pain he felt tormented him. He pulled out all the wires from his body and looked around when he felt a presence. A presence he hated to sense.

"Naa... Natsume" he said half panting.

"Looks like I arrived at a good time. Here" said Natsume as he threw a velvet box towards him.

"I don't want it"

"How long do you plan on staying in this pathetic situation?" Natsume asked as he opened the box and placed the syringe in front of Ruka.

A hunter in such a fit craved for the jag and it was very hard to resist it. It was almost like a necessary drug. The fit usually happened when the powers that were forced in to a human in order to change them in to a hunter became berserk. It brought unbearable pain. It was what was referred to as _a hunters curse_ and what Ruka just had was a mild one. Ruka after a vain resisting took the syringe and injected it in to his arm. Ten minutes later the pain died down and he felt calm and much more at ease. Natsume stood by the window in the hospital and was about to leave when Ruka stopped him by asking

"Why did you save me?"

"You know where the weapon is. Can't let you take the secret to the grave"

"What makes you so sure that I know where it is hidden?"

"Just a hunch"

"So you only saved me for the weapon?"

"Why else would I bother?"

"That's right. Why would you?"

"Next time we meet it'll be for fighting"

"I have no interest in this war at all. That's not why I became a hunter"

"You're reasons are none of my concern. Besides I thought once you recovered you would be all ready for a fight right here. What happened t your hunter instincts?"

"Get out. Next time I see you I'll kill you"

"No harm in doing that this time. Oh, I forgot you don't have your batman outfit. You look funny with the mask and all when you hunt"

"You…"

"See ya"

Ruka held the side of the bed for support as he stood. Natsume never took him seriously and this made him furious. He panted hard. He wasn't completely recovered yet. He sat on the bed, his head bent down when the door slammed open.


	12. Guilty Pleasures

_Please listen to the song Blue Moon by Nana Mizuki throughout reading this chapter._

GUILTY PLEASURES

Darkness covered the room. Only his eyes glowed red as he watched the girl sleeping. Her eyelids with those heavy, thick lashes were shut tight. Her smooth skin glowed lightly due to a beam of moonlight that managed it's way in through the slightly parted curtains. Her plump, almost red lips were slightly parted. She seemed to be muttering something in her sleep but he couldn't decipher the words. He knew he shouldn't be here but she looked so beautiful, so very innocent that he wanted to take her away somewhere. Far from all this mess he had got her in to. Take her to some island where only they alone would be humans. But he wasn't _human_ and recently he seemed to be forgetting that fact. He stood up and she shifted in her bed. He looked at her willing her to get up but he knew he should leave. He walked up to the window feeling almost sad when he heard a _thud._ He quickly turned only to find her looking at him sleepily.

"Natchume. What ..?"

"Go back to sleep. I was just leaving" he said feeling stupid. What the hell was he doing here letting her know he had been watching her sleep?

"Wow. How did you manage to get through my window. It's pretty high you know"

"It wasn't that difficult," he said his voice almost a snarl. This girl would probably be congratulating a thief if he broke in to her house without her family noticing.

"Yay. I'm so excited. Don't know why though but hey I'm not sleepy anymore so we could play cards or something" she said getting up.

"Why not? I was bored anyway" he said walking towards her.

Somehow things had turned out this way. Natsume and Mikan sat on her bed playing cards in the middle of the night. For some reason Mikan looked livelier than usual.

"Guess what?" asked Mikan enthusiastically.

"You managed to scare Yoichi?" Natsume lied. He knew what she was going to say.

"Noooo. Ruka is perfectly fine now. I went and met him. The doctors were shocked at his fast recovery status but I'm so happy and..."

"Good. I don't want hear about it"

"Oh"

Both of them sat in silence for a while as Mikan bit her lower lip. Natsume stood up and put his one hand forward as though asking Mikan to go with him somewhere. She tilted her head slightly in confusion but took his hand and got up. Twenty minutes later they were outside. Mikan was on Natsume's back as they moved swiftly through the woods. She couldn't figure out if he was running or jumping or what. It had taken everything in her not to scream when they had jumped from her balcony. But this felt good. The cool wind through her hair. She felt like she was floating. Sometimes leaves brushed her face and she realised with shock and awe that they were on trees. She felt like she had experienced this before but couldn't remember when. A thick jacket kept her body warm but it wasn't that cold. She suddenly wanted to take it off and ask Natsume to move faster. It felt like they were flying but landing abruptly then flying again. It felt _free. Its what Mikan felt when she was with Natsume._ She felt free from all the burdens that tied her down.

Mikan had been enjoying the travel so much that she was disappointed when he stopped. They were on a high grassy hill. The grass was wet probably due to the ice melting recently due to the rare days of sunlight they had. Natsume sat down and pointed down to the place behind him. Mikan sat down wondering why they were here. She looked around and noticed Natsume looking up. She lifted her head up and gasped in surprise. There were almost a thousand stars she could see. It looked magnificent. She kept her eyes up for a long time when she felt Natsume shift next to her. She turned to see him lying down with his hands behind his head. She looked back up and noticed the giraffe shape the stars made.

"Natsume. Can you see the giraffe?" she asked pointing up to the sky.

"That's an elephant, you idiot"

"No it's a giraffe"

"I am not going to argue with an idiot"

"Huh. Who are you calling an idiot, dropout?"

"You still believe that"

"You mean that was also a joke. So which school do you go to?" Mikan asked annoyed that he hadn't told her this for such a long time.

"I finished school a long time ago"

"A long time...Oh by the way are you ninja or something?" she asked remembering how swiftly they had gone through the woods.

"No" said Natsume after a sigh.

He had expected her to be confused and shocked by the speed he had brought her here in but she was only amazed. And even if that was the case, the ninja question should have preceded any other talk the minute they had reached the hill but she had been too busy gazing at the stars. Why was this girl so different? He watched her as she spoke, her hands pointing up to different stars. Suddenly everything around him disappeared. Even her voice faded away. He only noticed her lips as she moved them while she spoke. She blinked, then put her elegant forefinger on her chin as though in deep thought and suddenly those lovely lips shaped in to a radiant smile as if she had figured out something no one had so far. Natsume watched with the greatest sense of sadness and happiness mingled together.

How was it that her very presence that once annoyed him now he began to crave for? But the answer lay in the question. Nothing used to reach Natsume. His heart didn't feel anything. He normally didn't care. But this girl made him _feel _something in a long time. Even if she had only annoyed him in the start he had welcomed it. That was the reason he went back time after time to see her. To make sense of this new feeling she had created in him. But one after the other she made him feel different. From pain to hurt to happiness. Even right now just looking at her made him so happy that it hurt. He wondered since when it had become so unbearable to stay away from her even for the shortest time. Time that had lost all its meaning to him but now every second started to matter.

Natsume moved his hand to touch hers but drew back afraid that he may spoil this beautiful scene in front of him. Afraid that he would taint her with the darkness he was engulfed in. But the urge was to great to sustain. He reached for her hand and pulled her over him. She looked surprised then blushed. He caressed her cheek then put his one hand behind her head. He lifted his chin up as her lips moved towards his. She parted them slightly and he hesitated for a mere second before their lips met. Mikan felt goose bumps on her body. But both of them felt a fire, a deep burning desire fill every nerve. Natsume closed his eyes as their tongues met. She tasted so sweet. He rolled over so he was on top and she at the bottom. It had been a very long time since he had felt such warmth. A passionate and in some ways a lustful desire filled him. He felt something like electricity in his spine. It felt so good, so right. Her lips were so soft and tender that he felt the need to be careful while kissing her. Mikan felt her heart melt in the kiss. His lips were cold but she wanted it like nothing else. All these feelings that welled up in her made her scared that he would stop. They stopped for a second to catch their breath but suddenly Natsume turned his face away. He buried his face in her silky, long auburn locks and hugged her tight. "Natsume" she whispered wondering what was wrong. He didn't say anything but somehow she knew he was in pain. Those red eyes looked so sad every time she looked in to them. She ran her fingers through his soft, thick hair as he licked her neck. She felt a shiver through her body but moaned when he bit her ear. "Mikan" he whispered. He had just said her name. Natsume didn't use her name very often but when he did she felt shy and special in a way.

Both of them were in their own world when a familiar voice asked "What are you doing?"

* * *

Yoichi sat and watched quietly. In front of him sat the most beautiful and imposing white wolf he had ever seen. This was the first time he had seen a real wolf and such a beautiful one too. She lay down lazily at the entrance to the cave they were in. Yoichi looked around and noticed the walls of the cave wasn't rugged or sharp instead it looked levelled and soft. He looked up and saw something move. Noticing a stone in front of him, he picked it up and threw it above him. He wished he hadn't, for seconds later he had to bury his head in his knees as the bats parted from the walls and flew around.

"You can lift your head now" came the soft, sweet voice a few minutes later.

"Um..yeah. So how long are we gonna stay here?" asked Yoichi.

"Until my pack arrives. I'll send you to the hunters then and they'll take care of you"

"Hunters?"

"Oh it's complicated. Don't worry you'll get out of this mess soon enough"

"Aoi right. It's a nice name"

"Thanks"

"So you want to explain to me a little more about yourself"

"You don't know what you're asking for?"

"Tell me. I want to know"

"Hmmm. Might as well seeing you won't remember anything. Besides I also will feel better"

"I don't know about the _not remembering_ part but go ahead"

Aoi looked outside. Her gaze settled on the snow covered mountains they could see from the entrance to the cave. Suddenly a wind blew and she was back to human form. Her dark hair a shocking contrast to the white fur she had before blew wildly in the wind but she did nothing to settle it. She drew her knees up to her chin, leaned against the wall and began her story.


	13. The Dark Angel

_Hey guys,_

_Reeeeeeally sorry for the late update. I was away on holiday and when I came back had exams to deal with. Anywayz, hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Please listen to Evanescence-Missing while reading this chapter._

_When it gets to Natsume's part please listen to Evanescence- Lose Control._

The Dark Angel

_Her breathing became raspy as excruciating spasms took over her body. Her whole body throbbed and her face felt like it would burst into flames any moment. She tightened her fists and felt her slippery, bloody palms. Parting her torn and battered lips she tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out .She had forgotten how to form words. Her eyes widened in surprise when she felt something tear inside her throat. She jerked her arms up, her mouth wide open as blood poured out. Tears stung her now deformed and bruised face as she thought about the new life inside her. She could feel her finger nails peel off and a raspy shriek rose in her throat. Her body shook violently and she begged God for help. It was freezing outside but she didn't feel cold. It was like all her senses apart from feeling pain had numbed. Through her barely open eyes she could see a brilliance of silver particles dancing gracefully in mid air as though mocking her. Suddenly everything became blurry. With horror she realized that her eyes were covered in blood. Her pupils bulged out of their sockets as though about to burst in to pieces. She cried blood. An incandescent figure started to form as the silver light blossomed. She wondered if God had decided to help her after all; save her from this extremely agonizing torture. She flinched and shut her eyes tight as the light started to bloom in the pitch blackness. Scarlet flames licked the ground forming a triangle encasing her and the lighted figure. The atmosphere became chilly. After what felt like an eternity she dared to open her eyes and nearly gasped at the sight before her. She squinted through the thin film of blood covering her eyes to see someone engulfed in a light of various tints of purple and pink. "An Angel" she thought with hope and relief spreading through her. The light slowly dimmed away to reveal a girl. This was a sight more glorious than before. The girl exceeded all human beauty almost like a goddess. Her thick hair was the lightest shade of blonde. Each luscious lock formed a ringlet at the end. Her heavily lashed silver-green eyes were fiery. Her red lips a shocking contrast to the pale white skin. However her most glorious feature was the velvety wings protruding from her back and flapping lightly; a black wing on the left and a white on the right. A divine presence. The winged girl looked down at the broken woman whose pleading eyes soon were replaced with horror. She looked upon the whimpering woman with contempt before a lightening bolt struck. The rain poured down like cats and dogs._

Mikan was tired. She had been waddling through the thick snow for the past hour or so. Guilt unfurled within her whenever she was reminded that she was disobeying Natsume. He had strictly told her not to leave his apartment. But she wasn't exactly the obedient type. She stopped to regain her strength and buried her face in the palm of her hands. She had been so embarrassed when Hotaru had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. What was up with that girl? She always seemed to make her sneaky entry when Natsume and Mikan were having their short sweet moments. Could she possibly like Natsume? Mikan discarded the thought immediately. Even Mikan could see that Hotaru was far too much in to Tsubasa to even consider spending time with any other human being not to mention have feelings for another guy. But the surprising thing was Hotaru's stunned and angry expression when she had seen Natsume and Mikan making out. The normal calm and composed Hotaru had looked disturbed and her face drained of the little colour she normally possessed. The vibration of her phone brought Mikan out of her abstraction. It was her uncle. She answered him quickly and hung up. Feeling her pockets for the house keys she started to hurry home. It was only four in the morning and it was blinding dark outside. Only the outlines of the trees were visible through the glow of the blood red moon. The skies looked naked without any stars or clouds to clothe it. The snow covered houses reminded her of large irregular shaped cupcakes with white icing on them. Through the little light available Mikan could see someone or something a few feet ahead of her. It was like someone had lodged it there. It only stood still and watched ahead; watched her. Panic started to take hold of her. Suddenly annoyed with herself she decided to ignore the figure and continue walking. She wasn't far from the person and so far she could only make out that it was a boy. He could be some insomniac who chose to stand still and watch people. Chewing on her lip Mikan quickened her pace when suddenly she heard her name called out. She halted abruptly and slipped on the thin sheet of ice below her. She knelt on the ground, clutching her knee when the boy came running up to her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"YOICHI!" exclaimed Mikan.

"Don't shout on my face"

"I can ask you the same question" said Mikan pouting.

Yoichi helped Mikan up and they started walking home together. Mikan couldn't help but notice that her cousin looked a little shaken. He looked disoriented. His eyes were heavy and droopy with lack of sleep. Mikan felt a wave of relief when she realized the familiar dimensions to her house. They noticed another car apart from Yuka's parked outside. Yoichi ran across the front yard towards the stairs leading to his house. Mikan followed him. He saw his dad seated on the bench against the wall towards the left side of the door. "You're early Uncle Shiki" said Mikan after a wide yawn. Shiki boomed a smile at his confused looking son before suggesting they should go inside.

"Mum seems to be out" said Yoichi collapsing on the couch.

"She sure has a bad sense of timing" muttered Shiki.

"So dad, what's up with this extra early surprise visit?"

"Ummm..Well your mother must have told you"

"Told me what?"

"Oh yeah, Yuka did say she had some good news" said Mikan popping her head out of the kitchen.

"I'll wait for her to come then" said Shiki turning his back towards Yoichi as he sat near the fireplace.

Yoichi seemed to spring up from the couch and land next to his dad. "Now, tell me now" he insisted. Shiki seemed reluctant. Mikan came out of the kitchen and joined Yoichi in dragging the news out of Shiki. "Alright, alright" said Shiki.

"Spit it out, dad"

"Your mother and I…..well we figured that it was time we got back together as a family"

"Rea..Really" asked Yoichi carefully. His tired expression replaced with joy and anticipation.

"Yeah and you need to be more responsible, now that you are going to be an older brother soon" said Shiki quickly as his cheeks turned a little red.

Yoichi was dumfounded. He stuttered"Ho…how…I mean I had no idea that you guys were planning all this." Mikan grinned before congratulating her uncle and hugging her cousin tight. They all seemed to be in their own world planning baby names already when the doorbell went. "Must be your mother" said Shiki excitement lighting his voice. Mikan and Yoichi followed Shiki to the door and placed big grins on their faces as Yuka entered. Shiki hugged his wife and drew back in surprise. "You're freezing" he said leading his wife to the living room. Yoichi and Mikan exchanged uneasy glances. Yuka trudged towards the couch. Her face and throat looked slightly swollen. Her eyes devoid of any emotion and her face expressionless. Her knuckles were blue as though bruised and she covered her stomach with her left hand. Her lips were far too cracked and bleeding lightly. Mikan noticed with alarm that Yuka's finger nails were caked with dry blood. She dropped to the couch and greeted her family in a programmed manner. Shiki looked at his wife perplexed.

* * *

Natsume dawdled towards the headquarters. Their clan leader had arrived and an important meeting was soon to take place. How he hated these things? He entered easily through the barrier which made sure humans or anyone else apart from their clan couldn't infiltrate. He removed the red scarf that Mikan had given him. His mind somehow relaxed at the thought of her. A long corridor lay ahead of him. Unlit lanterns that suddenly sprouted flames hung at intervals on either side of the passage. He walked through it and reached a big laboratory. He saw a few scientists under compulsion working on certain blood samples. Cutting across it he reached a smaller almost sterile looking room. In front of him he noticed a dart board. Picking up a fine metal dart he set his aim. Moving his hand back he readied himself to throw the dart when suddenly and swiftly he turned around and threw it at the blurry figure facing him.

"You missed, Nat-su-me" said a euphonic voice.

"You must have a death wish to come and visit me" he snarled.

Before she could reply he closed in on her, his hand wrapped tight around her neck. He lifted her off the ground as though she were a feather and then threw her back against the mirrored wall. The glass shattered intruding the silence with loud tinkling noises. She got up unscathed as though it was normal for her to be launched through the air. In a fraction of a second he was on her his nails digging deep into her throat as she smiled at him tenderly. He narrowed his eyes and hissed "Nobara, why are you here." Nobara didn't answer only cupped his cheeks affectionately, her eyes filled with passion beckoning him to do what he couldn't for the past many years. He turned his face away and withdrew his hand. "If I see you again you're dead" he said. As he turned to walk away she hugged him tightly from behind. She breathed into his ear and muttered words of affection; telling him again and again of how much she loved him and had missed him. Natsume couldn't resist it. He could hear the blood pulsing through her veins. The red, dark and delicious liquid that only and only she could satisfy him with. He turned quickly and delved his fangs into her neck. Waves of pleasure rippled through him. His razor like fangs cut through her flesh. Nobara moaned with pleasure. She ran her hands through his hair as his hands snaked under her tank top. He thumped her on the table nearby and drank to his pleasure. Their hands explored each others body as blood-lust overtook them.

* * *

Hotaru stood outside Mikan's house. She could see flickering beams of light casting up on the window pane two floors above. She paced outside the house debating with herself whether she should break the news to Mikan or not. She turned to walk away when she heard cluttering of things. She froze. Her senses alerted she could hear the older woman in the house screaming. So Nobara had done something to her.


	14. Haunted Past

_Hey guys,_

_This chapter shows a piece of Natsume's past but this is not all of it. More will be revealed in the chapters to come!Please listen to "Ryan Cabrera-It's you" throughout reading this chapter._

_LONDON 1850_

"_It's a full moon tonight, Nobara. That bastard of a father will be looking for you. Hmpfh….not that I'm going to let him find you anyway. You believe your mother don't you, child? DON'T YOU CHILD!"_

"_Yes, mother. I belie…believe you"_

"_Hnnn..HahhahahaaaHAHAHAHAHAAA"_

"_Mother, You're scaring me, stop!"_

"Stop!" she shouted, suddenly awakening from her slumber. Her forehead was covered in beads of sweat. She sat upright on her bed trembling trying hard to keep her tears from falling. Casting her sheets aside she got out of bed. A wave of pleasure passed through her when her feet felt the cool polished floors. Putting on her brocade she walked towards the entrance to her balcony. Leaning against the wall covered in royal blue wallpaper she watched the torrents of rain fall forming rivers on the streets. After the shivering of her hands calmed down she took a deep breath. Closing her eyes she imagined him; his strong arms enveloping her, his sure presence that had the amazing ability to calm her down no matter the situation. Just as always it worked. It was intriguing how only thinking about him made her feel renewed, unchained from her disastrous past. "N-a-t-s-u-m-e" she whispered relishing every syllable of his name. She was seeing him tomorrow at the ball. She couldn't wait.

* * *

"Natsume…hey wait up"

"You're too slow, Ruka"

"So you are courting my cousin Nobara then"

"None of your business, is it?"

"Don't keep secrets from your best friend at least"

"Stop it with that nonsense. Who decided you were my best friend?"

"I did. Anyway so since when…hey stop"

"Ask me about her once more and the whole bucket of water will be on you"

"Fine, fine but you are seeing her in the ball this eveni…sorry I won't ask anymore"

Ruka grinned at Natsume as he drew water from the well to give to his horse. Natsume ignored his friend and patted "Storm". "Storm" was a beautiful and strong black horse that had been a gift from his deceased father when Natsume had only been a boy of ten years old. It had been in many ways his only companion until he had found Ruka drowning in a river and had saved him. Since then Ruka's relatives had treated him as part of their own family and of course that's how he had come to meet Nobara. She too like him was an orphan not taking in to account the fact that Ruka's uncle had adopted her. He still remembered their meeting that had revealed all her secrets. He still found it hard to believe that Angels actually existed but that didn't matter to him. A vivid image of her singing by the lake with her wings drawn out flashed to his mind. That was three years ago and since then the two of them had grown much closer to each other. He found himself eagerly waiting for the upcoming ball. "You're not paying attention to me, Natsume" moaned Ruka. "What is it?" Natsume asked his tone clearly annoyed.

* * *

The ballroom was fantastically ornate. The room was a massive circular shape with lighted chandeliers decorating it. The floor was smooth mahogany wood. From the entrance you could see a grand staircase at the far end of the room. Beige Persian silk carpets decorated the staircase that led up to a circular passage filled with people who were having drinks and exchanging pleasantries. Statues of two large black Persian cats with heavy gold chains around their necks adorned the base at the railing of the staircase. A lively yet elegant tune flowed across the room. Tables embellished with white table clothes and silver ware was to the east wing of the ballroom. The room was flooded with people. The dance area was scattered with couples doing the _"minuet"._

Natsume stood in one corner of the room where the crowd was less, largely to avoid the few pestering ladies who didn't stop talking and once their eyes found him his evening would be ruined. He looked at his glass of Madeira and sighed. His clothes made him a little uncomfortable. He wore a full sleeved silk shirt with a wine red vest. His black overcoat tailored to fit him perfectly made him look a dashing young man. He could feel the eyes of a certain woman on him who looked desperate to want him to ask her for a dance but he kept his distance from her. He loosened his black necktie wondering when the woman he was waiting for would arrive. He examined the partial view of the room he had only to find a claustrophobic Ruka surrounded by people. All of a sudden an odd silence enveloped the room. People seemed to whispering and all their eyes were turned towards the staircase. And there she was. Her voluptuous body was decorated with a strapless red corset. Net and lace puffed up at intervals below the waist as the dress flowed past her feet leaving a trail behind. Embroidered roses festooned the puffed up layers of the dress. Long silk gloves reached up to her elbows. Her blonde hair was up in a loose bun with curls spilling out. Her eyes were more silver today Natsume noticed as she looked at him and smiled. He returned her gesture with a nod wondering if it was alright to expose their relationship to the public. She was escorted by Narumi, Ruka's uncle. Natsume felt a flash of jealousy overtake him when she offered a smile to another gentleman who took the liberty to kiss her hand.

It was dark outside, the only illumination were the lights escaping the large manor. Natsume walked through the garden looking around to make sure it was empty of people. He neared a lake when he felt someone hug him from behind. "Nobara" he whispered turning around to engage her in a passionate kiss. Her eyes were no longer silver he noticed; they had turned greener just like the fireflies near the lake. Their lips parted and she walked ahead towards a certain firefly that rested on a leaf. Her eyes filled with delight she slowly moved her hand forward to try and catch it but being quick it flew away. She let out a small, slightly husky laugh before she turned towards him.

"I couldn't wait to see you today, Natsu"

"I warned you about calling me that. Just use my full name will you?"

"No. It makes me feel closer to you and I will be the only one to ever call you that"

"Whatever" Natsume said as a few fireflies flew towards him.

"I have always wanted to catch one of those ever since I was little but I think they are scared of me. Maybe they know the truth of what I am" said Nobara eyes fixed on a certain firefly.

"They are not easily caught by anyone, nothing to do with you"

"You are not scared of me?"

"I doubt I would love someone I'm scared of"

"Love, you do love me and very much so. I can taste it in your blood"

"Yeah" said Natsume turning his gaze away.

"I thought about turning you, you know into something like me so we can stay together forever but I changed my mind"

"Why is that?" asked Natsume sounding a little alarmed.

"It's too dangerous and painful. You will have to kill people and knowing you.."

"That won't be a problem since you are going to be there with me. I won't need to kill anyone" he cut in sharply, walking towards her.

"Natsume, I'm not sure about this" she said with a desperate and painful voice.

"It's what I want. I love you and I want to keep you happy" he whispered in her ear slowly loosening his fist to reveal a green luminous glow of a firefly. He released it on the palm of her hand and in mere seconds it flew away.

"You want to turn only _because_ of me? What about Ruka, you won't see him again if you turn"

"I will turn _for_ you to be with you so you won't be lonely ever again, Nobara" he said looking into her eyes his voice steady and sure.

Nobara nodded her head in response trying to swallow the lump forming in her throat. It was of no use. Tears escaped her eyes and they kissed; a joyful, passionate yet a sorrowful kiss.

Ruka stood behind a tree confused. He had no clue as to what his cousin and Natsume had been talking about. He could hear their voices more clearly as they neared where he was. He quickly rose and made his way out of the enormous garden.


	15. Winter Girl

_Please listen to Evanescence-Lithium while reading this chapter._

Winter Girl

The metal blades spun around in an almost dizzying effect, their sharp refined edges cutting through the air producing the most delicate and tragic Chopin tune. He stared at the continuous spinning of the windmill blades until his vision got blurry. Standing up from his crouched position he took a moment to analyse the windmill music box. It was made of metal, probably tin and had an old-timey look. Among all the rubbish of pink fluffy valentine teddy-bears, naked cupids and the stout red-head who had been staring at him for the past ten minutes, this vintage music box looked like a diamond in the rough among the other objects. Yoichi made up his mind to buy it. He had only stepped in to the tacky shop out of boredom and had hoped to kill time by looking through the posters of lingerie models when he had glimpsed the gleaming metal. He knew his mother was fond of music boxes so this would make a good get-well soon present. His mother, he didn't want to think about her. The precise reason he was here, alone on a cold February afternoon was to stay away from home, away from his unstable mother.

It was one those typical cold afternoons he was used to. The pale silvery-gray sky imitating the colour of his eyes was turning misty. He inhaled deeply and breath caught in his throat as his gaze fell on a certain someone in front of the café across from the street. Absent-mindedly he started crossing the road intent on reaching her when a motorbike just whisked past him. Cars came to halt, horns were beeping and a few obscenities were shouted at him, mainly from an ancient looking man in the blue truck. Yoichi flipped the old man off before moving to the side pavement of the road. Walking a few paces along the pavement he reached the café and entered it only to be welcomed by an awkward atmosphere.

The very attractive girl he had viewed earlier was dressed in tight leather jeans and a body hugging leather jacket that revealed a bit of cleavage. She reminded him of an assassin, with her whole get –up and the high heeled boots. She sat in a composed manner on the chair with her legs crossed, and the waiter standing by her side observing her as though she were a foreign specimen. In fact, everyone was looking at her strangely as she sniffed the chicken baguette and licked the coffee from the cup. In an attempt to savour the cream from the coffee still clinging onto her fatal red-lips she ran her tongue over it rather seductively. This was more a wolf instinct than a seduction scheme not that people out here knew what she was. A packet of sensation crisps was kept in front of her but Yoichi afraid that she might release her extra long and sharp nail to tear it open, hurried over before she could reach it. The waiter left shortly after.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Yoichi hissed "You better learn to control your primitive nature in front of people or …."

"Excuse me, but who might you be?" she cut in with a strong Italian accent.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play with you"

"Well, Well! Aren't you forward? I have no interest in playing with you either; Mr. What is with all the men in this time and age, craving to sleep with any woman they see."

"Don't worry; I am not so sick as to want to sleep with an animal. I bet those men would be mortified with themselves if they knew they wanted to do a wolf"

"Yoichi" said the girl calmly, almost scarily.

"Aoi. Glad you remembered me"

"Don't be glad just yet. Why haven't you forgotten? You're memories should have been erased" she said with a hint of irritation in her voice.

Yoichi shrugged in response. "Well I guess the guy you employed to rid me of my memories knew better than to mess with me. Besides its not like I would just let anybody erase these fascinating facts I have managed to acquire so far. Hey, I could use you to climb the ladder of success in the scientific field, become famous for discovering that werewolves do exist but I haven't done that so you know the secret is safe with me."

Aoi let out a sarcastic laugh before lifting her hand up to her forehead in a dramatic manner saying "Why you humans are so stupid, I have no idea. You knowing more than you should, will eventually mess up your life and most likely you'll end up dead near some ditch just like the last human who got involved in this stuff resulted in."

"Will be counting on you to keep me safe then" said Yoichi getting up to leave.

Aoi snorted before following him outside. Yoichi looked her up and down before remarking "not that you don't look hot and I _am_ enjoying the free show you are providing at the moment but how about covering yourself a little bit more. It's too tempting."

"Then you're sick. I am an animal, remember."

"The precise reason as to why I haven't given in to my desires yet."

"Sorry but I can't help it if I innocently torture men. Actually, I am enjoying this-watching you suffer in need that can never be satisfied"

They walked in silence along the streets which by passing time became more and more deserted. The silence was broken by a short high-pitched noise, followed immediately by a series of the noises. "Excuse me" said Aoi sounding embarrassed at the uncontrollable hiccups escaping her mouth. Yoichi stopped walking abruptly and pulled Aoi by her waist, locking his lips with hers. She pulled back in surprise but he pressed his lips harder while tightening his grip around her waist. They stayed like that for awhile, his warm lips on her cold mouth. After a while, they slowly moved away from each other. Yoichi stared at her for a moment before looking away "it stopped, didn't it?"

"Huh, What?" asked Aoi sounding more disoriented than anything.

"You're hiccups" said Yoichi.

"Oh, oh yeah...of course, they did. Thanks"

"No problem"

They stood there staring at each other for a moment, Aoi with her fingers on her lips relishing the lingering feeling from the wanton kiss. She opened her mouth to say something when a confused and painful expression crossed Yoichi's face. He walked closer towards her before slumping on her shoulders. A small whimpering noise escaped his mouth. Aoi perplexed, put her arms around his shoulders in order to lift him up when she felt the moist liquid oozing out on the base of his neck. She gasped as though pierced by a knife, just when she saw another arrow pierce him. It landed on his mid back not far from his neck, where her hands remained completely soaked in the dark red blood trembled. She opened her mouth to scream when she smelt a presence behind her. Her voice died in her throat. His scent filled her nostrils and it sickened her. Her hands shook in fear and all she wanted to do was take Yoichi and run. His loud footsteps came closer and she nearly jumped when he put his cold, pale hand on her neck. Aoi cringed as his fingers caressed her cheek. She closed her eyes and wished, prayed that her brother would come here to her rescue.


	16. Natsume and Mikan

Pleaselisten to James Morrison-You make it real for me.

Natsume and Mikan

Mikan shut her ears to the shrieks and moans coming from downstairs. Yuka's fierce screams never stopped. Not unless she was sedated. Mikan had restrained herself in her room ever since her aunt had been diagnosed with some sort of mental disorder. The sudden fall in to insanity was apparently because Yuka had had a miscarriage. It's what the doctors said anyway so it had to be accepted. Outside, the weather was bleak. The winds snapped and circled around an army of black clouds huddled together as though they too like Mikan were scared and uncertain. The first thunderclap sounded and Mikan pulled the duvet over her head as though an explosion had taken place. A few moments later she peeked from under the covers and was met with Natsume's bored expression staring at her from the silver picture frame on her vanity table. Casting her covers aside she sat in the middle of her bed looking around at her room. This had been her sanctuary for the past few weeks.

In all the months she had lived here she managed to gradually convert her room from babyish to more stylish. All the teddy's, Disneyland wallpapers and pink stuff was replaced with a remarkable purple accent wall lighted by three pretty little yellow lamps equidistant from each other, behind her double bed. A large black and lavender enamel frame embellished with onyx stones held the picture of Marilyn Monroe on that wall. The floor was wooden with a furry purple throw upon which her bed sat. Her bedding was all lace and satin, purple and white. She loved her large vanity table with the huge adjustable tilting mirror along with the black upholstered bench in floral tapestry. A French window covered with long black and purple curtains led out to the balcony. Her balcony looked out in to the dead woods and even had hanging lights on the walls. And unlike the rest of the house that had begun to smell of hospital and injections with the nurses coming and leaving for the sake of her aunt, her room remained scented with tangerines.

Mikan sat in front of her vanity table looking at the photo frames featuring all the important people in her life. Her mother and sister, Yuka, Shiki and Yoichi, Natsume and Ruka….A single picture caught her eye and she picked up the frame delicately. Sumire and her. She remembered well the incident that led to this particular picture. A smothering wave of sadness rippled through her as memories came flooding back.

_Flashback:_

"_So Mikan, since when did you start hanging around with that ginger boy" asked Sumire while painting her nails._

"_Well… He's new to school and since I'm the class rep the teacher asked me to help him out" _

"_Right and since when do you have the hots for him?"_

"_Sumire! What kind of things are you asking? I don't" cried Mikan, her cheeks as red as a tomato._

"_Well then I'm at a loss to figure out as to why the back of his huge head is the wall paper on your laptop" Sumire said nudging the alarmed and embarrassed Mikan._

"_I…why were you looking at my laptop and wait! How did you figure out the password?"_

"_Oh please, it's hardly rocket science! You're too predictable so of course the password would be the name of the boy you have a crush on. "Harry" is it, suits him with his extremely hairy arms and all._

"_How did you find out his name?" she asked annoyed._

_Sumire gave her a bored look and pointed one long elegant finger to Mikan's wrist which had a big heart around the name Harry written on it. Mikan immediately grew shy and hid her wrist. All of a sudden her eyes brightened up "I think he looks like Leonardo Di caprio and well people tell me I look like Kate Winslet all the time. This is fate's way of telling me that we belong to each other. Someday I shall be Mrs. Mikan Honeycup, the wife of Harry Honeycup."_

"_Really, because I thought this Harry of yours looks like the male and uglier version of Kate Winslet and with all those freckles on his face…Ugh! Grow out of him soon Mikan." _

"_That's too far. I really like him and besides you think that boyfriend of yours is all that. He is a wall of muscle!" said Mikan angrily._

"_Oh Ryan, I broke up with him last week. You really need to keep up with me Mikan. Though I understand it can be hard. Having a beautiful sister like me must be hard. Don't be jealous. When your time comes I'm sure you'll have a decent boyfriend, don't expect too much though" she said with an air vanity clouding her._

"_Ever heard of the phrase "Pride comes before fall" said Mikan dryly._

"_Oh honey, even if I do fall a lot of gentlemen out there would rush to pick me up" she said with a pleased smile on her face._

"_Not if you're dressed like a voodoo doll, they won't" Mikan said, eyeing her sister's gothic dress up. "Mom's worried; we both agreed that you look like you are going to attend some sort of satanic sacrifice." Sumire's hair had leaf green highlights through it and her nails which were painted black looked like claws._

_Sumire blew on one of her 'claws' before glaring at Mikan "Get used to it, this is the newest trend and just for what you said-" She picked up the bottle of juice in front of her and poured it over Mikan's head. _

_Selena chose to make her appearance at that point with a camera. "Mum no! Don't take a snap" cried Mikan._

"_Too late honey cup" said Sumire smugly._

Another thunderclap sounded and Mikan snapped out of her reverie. She kept the frame back on the table and walked back to her bed and threw herself over it. Inhaling deeply in the bedding she played over the memory of her sister teasing her. She had only been eleven then and a bully object to her Sumire. All of a sudden all the memories of her sister seemed hilarious and Mikan burst out laughing. She laughed and laughed until her voice cracked and she burst in to tears. "I miss you Sumire, miss you so much. I miss mum" she said to herself. With a jolt she realized just how alone she had become. Even Yoichi was never home. Her heart caved in with pain when she thought of her cousin. His icy hard expression marked with grief every time he saw his mother had burnt in to Mikan's mind and her eyes stung every time she watched Yuka shout cruel things at him. Maybe this was her punishment from God, to watch the people she loved suffer. Her sister and mother had been murdered and she was living normally and to some extent happily. As she began to close her eyes her body felt twice as heavy and breathing became hard. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at the ceiling and focused on taking deep breaths. For the past few days she had kept asking herself this- Why and how had she trailed so far off the track she thought she was heading to in life? Breathing became harder as she closed her eyes again. The air felt heavy as though all the weight of the world were pressing down on her. She felt herself drowning. Drowning in misery she supposed. Would anyone save her? Anyone! Unexpectedly "California girls" by Katy Perry began to play. It took a while for Mikan to realize it was her phone, she picked it up lazily and without bothering to check the caller, put it to her ear. "NATSUME!" she jolted upright, "No! No! don't hang up, I didn't mean to shout in your ear. I'm so happy you called. Yeah, yeah I know you have quite a few missed calls from me. Thirty three! No way. Okay where are you? I want to see you right now. It's been weeks since we have spoken. Okay, will be there soon. Soon as in half an hour. Bye"

* * *

Natsume put the phone back in to his pocket. He looked at his sister sitting on the swing and staring at him sheepishly.

"She sure was happy to hear your voice."

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you have anything better to do like sleep? Wolfs do that a lot during winter."

"How mean. You haven't seen me in years and at the least I expected an 'Aoi- chan It's wonderful to see you.' Anyway I only want to see this Mikan person. She sounds special seeing that you gave her your number and everything. Now another contact on your phone with the six you already have is an improvement in social life. Don't delete any numbers okay."

"She's nothing special, stupid would be a better phrase" Natsume said glaring at the dog Aoi was petting.

"She sounds pretty clever to me considering that you haven't made her part of your diet…yet." Aoi couldn't help the harsh contempt in her voice. She had always hated her brother feeding on humans but then she could hardly blame him. Nobara had abandoned him and he needed blood so badly then, not to mention his emotional condition was bad too. Aoi had watched her brother feed on his first human and it had scared her to death. Her brother had always been sort of scary but that night the way he had fed on that human girl…, He was the lion and she had been the deer. It was not long after that that she had joined a lycanthrope clan and left. Of course part of the reason had been to find Nobara, slap her hard for leaving her brother and then take her back home. Natsume had surprised Aoi by letting her leave at all but she had guessed that he felt she was safer away from him. Besides lycanthropes lived by a code of loyalty, taking care of each other so she guessed that had eased his conscience. Now, however, after a decade spent in different parts of the world Aoi had returned to find her brother changed in some way. His normally angry eyes had tamed a little, they even showed hints of the fiery blaze of life that had left him after he had become a vampire- he looked somewhat human and this Aoi had never seen in her brother even when he was with Nobara. She was so busy in her thoughts that she almost wolfed out when she heard the shriek.

"What the hell is that?" Mikan asked backing away from the creature with bared canines.

"A hellhound" remarked Natsume leaning off the tree.

"And whose is it? Why isn't it in a leash? Why would anyone buy such an ugly dog?"

"I didn't realize dogs were bought depending on their appearance or are you just attracted to animals?"

"Ugh…Natsume, that's disgusting. Can't you say something nice to me once in a while?"

"I'm really sorry. That's my dog. He isn't used to strangers" said a saccharine voice.

Mikan watched the tall, dark haired girl pull the dog away towards the swings by its ear. The monstrous looking animal had immediately become bashful as the girl stroked its head. There was something familiar about her. Her ink-black hair which reached below her ears looked attractive with her pale complexion. Her lips were blood red and it was hard to say whether she had lipstick on or not. There was a certain defiant streak to her face smoothed out by the wide spaced tawny eyes.

"Are you Natsume's sister?" she asked as the girl sat on the swing with the dog obediently by her side.

"You guessed" she was delighted. "Hey, I'm Aoi Hyuuga."

Mikan smiled radiantly "and I'm Mikan Sakura. You look a lot like your brother."

"Oh! I assure you we are opposites in personality though" she said in a thick Italian accent "I have heard a lot about you Mikan"

"From whom?" she asked baffled. Somehow Mikan found it hard to believe that it was from Natsume.

"From friends, Hotaru and everyone"

"Good things I hope" Mikan said sheepishly. She was pretty sure Hotaru had only made fun of her to Aoi.

"Yeah of course"

"Really?"

"No she is only trying to make you feel better" remarked Natsume.

"Don't listen to him" Aoi consoled noticing the Mikan's happy expression drop slightly.

Mikan smiled. What a difference? Aoi was such a contrast to Natsume. So nice and friendly.

"Listen I gotta go now. But we should meet up sometime Mikan, okay?"

"So soon, you can hang around for a while if you want"

"Sorry but I gotta welcome party to go to so..."

"Oh that's fine. Have fun then"

"She will. She's a complete party _animal_ after all" Natsume said with some amusement in his voice.

"See you later then." Aoi turned to walk away after grinning widely at her bored looking brother.

"Well she is nice" Mikan said walking towards Natsume. "And you look nice today."

"Are you saying I have never looked nice before?"

"What I mean is, for once you are wearing a winter coat unlike the leather jackets you normally feature. Well my red scarf suits you well too"

"I wore it so I could return it to you today" he said beginning to take off the scarf when Mikan pulled it back around his neck tightly.

"Keep it on. It's not a girly looking scarf or anything and it looks good on you"

"Whatever. Get down to business. What's up with all the missed calls and texts"

"They wouldn't be missed calls if you had bothered picking your phone up" Mikan accused.

"Thanks for pointing that out to me" Natsume replied in mock politeness.

"Can't I see you simply because I want to?" Mikan mumbled before she frowned. "I missed you" she almost .whispered.

"Glad to inform you that the feeling isn't mutual. I have had a few days of peace without you around and I realized just how exhausting you can be"

"You've got be kidding me, meanie" cried Mikan.

Natsume looked Mikan up and down before asking "What's up with the red riding hood get up?"

Mikan looked down at her tight red trench coat and felt her red berry hat. If she held a basket instead of her messenger bag she would be featuring "Red Riding Hood".

"Well! I hope we don't run in to Mr. Wolf on the way" she said in mock terror.

Natsume grinned. " Ms. Wolf would be more fitting."

Mikan looked confused for a moment and then rolled her eyes. A strong gust of wind made Mikan sneeze. She sighed out loud, the stain of her breath hanging in the air. She looked up at Natsume about to say something and was caught off guard momentarily. He looked so tall compared to her; she always felt like a child next to him. He held himself with such confidence. Mikan always felt that Natsume had a different air to him. It was as though he lived in a world of his own making. Nothing was too hard for him, nothing much impressed him. But what impressed her most was how well he knew her. She wasn't predictable but the things that Natsume said sometimes were almost as though he could read her mind.

"Do you have a staring problem or something?" he asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Huh…What?"

"Never mind. So what do you want to do?"

"I dunno. I just want to have crazy fun. You got anything on your mind?"

"shoot some Poole, have a few drinks, jaywalking"

"Oh yeah! Maybe we could mug an old woman and visit a few brothels too, if you please?"

"Sure." Natsume shrugged.

"I am thinking more like a movie and a Chinese, okay"

"Boring."

"Then that's what we're doing."

* * *

The last time Natsume had been anywhere close to a cinema was in 1933 to a drive-in theatre. He had to watch an unendurably dull film called "The Marriage Circle." The film basically involved three married women seducing each other's husbands. It had been so confusing but Aoi had really wanted to watch it so he had had to put up with it. However boring that film had been it was nothing compared to the little idiotic chameleon, whose life story they were watching at the moment. Natsume sat rigid on his seat, annoyance evident on his face. He glared at the radiant girl next to him who was completely oblivious to his feelings. Mikan was enjoying the film immensely. So "Rango" had been a good choice after all. She wasn't a great fan of Johnny Depp but this animation about the chameleon on a journey to self discovery was both touching and inspiring. The film was good but the girls who kept giggling every few seconds annoyed Mikan tremendously. It wasn't the humor in the film that made them giggle but they were all stealing glances at Natsume. They were here to watch the film not him. Mikan looked at Natsume and noticed the irritated expression on his face.

* * *

Few minutes later, they stood outside the cinema theatre, Mikan shivering slightly in the chilly weather. Natsume started walking ahead, his hands in his coat pockets. Mikan followed him silently. Somehow, no matter how good a time they were having things always became awkward in between. This awkward silence got on Mikan's nerves. She could have watched that film if it hadn't been for those stupid girls. Why did it annoy her so much anyway? Was she jealous? This anger towards those harmless girls whose faces she hadn't even seen clearly, was it jealousy. Of course it was. Who was she kidding? She cared for him, wanted him like no one and nothing before. She couldn't blame those girls either, Natsume was undeniably attractive but sometimes Mikan completely forgot that. She watched him walk ahead of her. His stride steady and sure. He looked distant from everything around him yet close. There was no vanity or humility in his demeanor. Instead, what she realized was the faint hint of sadness, loneliness in him, everytime she spoke to him, looked in to those terribly clouded eyes. Mikan looked up at the sky and a cold drop of water fell on her face. A few more drops defined the sky and soon enough buckets of water poured down melding into the thin layer of snow on the ground. Natsume stopped walking and turned, both of them stared, their eyes holding, consuming each other. He looked away first, his eyes resting on the massive, gothic styled building to the left of the street. They had to take shelter from the rain somewhere.

It was absolutely huge inside. There was a sort of eerie echo to the place. The high arched ceilings looked massive and proud. The place could almost be a cathedral with its cold, hard marble floors. Stone pillars stood evenly spaced; each one elegantly carved to accent the Renaissance feel to the place. There was a grand wooden door which Natsume walked through, leading to a very large library. Ladders stood at intervals to reach the high shelved books. Mikan was almost awed. This place looked like a castle she dreamt of living in with her prince when she had been younger. But the number of books! There might be thousands in here. She wondered who managed this place. Mikan only studied her school text books which helped her get good grades. She couldn't remember herself having read any other kind of books; quite simply she wasn't too fond of reading.

"This place is awesome" Mikan said and immediately covered her mouth with her palm. Her voice sounded so loud, it almost echoed in the death silenced space.

Natsume shrugged "The only interesting thing out here are the books, rest is basically open spaces and pillars"

"Do you like reading, Natsume?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yeah, I do" he replied settling himself on an old, comfortable velvet couch.

"I had no idea!" she remarked surprised.

"There are lots of things you have no idea about; especially me"

"I'm determined to learn more about you though" she said taking a seat next to him.

He looked at her then, his hauntingly beautiful face sad, no…more guilty. Both of them were saturated from the rain, their eyelids dripping with drops of water. Mikan's eyes were wide as she stared at him, her pale cheek growing faintly red with the passing moments. As much as he wanted he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. Her big, honey colored eyes so open, so innocent. She was like a kid in so many ways, he thought. Did she know that he could read her mind? Did she even have the slightest inkling how much she truly hated him without her own knowledge? How would she react when she found out he had murdered….fed on her mother and sister. A gnawing feeling ate him on the inside and he refused to accept that it was guilt. He was a vampire, a monster; it was in his nature to kill. He shouldn't feel for humans at all. So why did this girl do this to him? She provided him with the bitter sweet torture of emotions that he had lost when Nobara had left him or was it when humanity had left him? From the first time he met her he felt renewed, different. She had changed his way of thinking, his values, his _feelings…everything._

He stroked her cheek with such tenderness he hadn't known he was capable of. A long forgotten tingly jolt ran through his spine as he nibbled at her lip, his cold mouth touching her warm sugary lips. They kissed softly at first and stared at each other, only for a moment. They kissed again, his mouth asking for entrance. Then passion took over as he pulled her on to his lap and they explored each other's mouths, deep and hard, slow and soft, their breaths mingling, tongue's touching, bodies burning with desire…He kissed her neck, roughly unbuttoning the coat that got in his way. Her hands were around his head, her fingers knotting around his wet hair. She gasped when she felt his hand on her chest, the thin fabric of her top dividing her bare skin from his. No one had touched her there before but then no one had touched her this way at all. Her heart was pounding so loudly she was sure he could hear it. Her body was so close to his yet she couldn't feel his heart beat. Maybe he wasn't as nervous as she was. She closed her eyes as she felt the cool fabric sticking to her body come off. His hands caressed her belly and she moaned softly, biting her lip. Her head buzzed and she felt faint with this desire, this pleasure...Just following her instincts she slipped her hands through his shirt, feeling the cold skin over his well toned muscles. At this he stopped, looked at her amused and she looked away in piercing embarrassment, her face beetroot red. She shouldn't have been so forward but then all he did in response was take his coat off and remove his shirt. He pulled her body close to his, and she cupped his face with her hands. A sudden rush of affection ran through her and she kissed him fondly. His hands stroked her back as she kissed his neck, his chest …he surprised her when a low growl escaped him, his eyes were closed as he moaned in pleasure, her every touch, every kiss taking him somewhere higher. She reveled in his smell, all minty, woody and aqua... so good. Few moments later, she felt her bra coming off. She immediately covered her chest with her hands, but moved them away slowly. _It was okay. It was only Natsume. He was the only man who would ever touch her this way, only her._ She inhaled deeply as his mouth touched her chest, slowly and sweetly. He licked, kissed and caressed it. _His mouth was so shivery, his body so cold. Still, this felt so right, so good. No one else would do this to her but him. She was his, wanted to be his. Natsume…he had always been there for her. Every time she was drowning in despair he had been her anchor. She felt so happy, peaceful, rising higher in this sweet delight. _Abruptly he stopped. Mikan hadn't even realized her eyes were closed until he pushed her to the side and stood up. She felt so disoriented and let down.

"What's wrong, Natsume?"

"Nothing. We better get back, its already too late." His voice was icy, cold just like his body.

The flat tone in his voice stopped her from questioning further. She put her clothes back on when she noticed a slit in her top. He must have torn it while trying to take it off. She buttoned up her coat and followed him outside. The silence wasn't awkward this time, it was unnerving. Outside a cold gust of air slapped her face. It had stopped raining but it was dark and chilly. What had she done? Why did he stop so abruptly, speak so coldly? The way he behaving it was hard to believe anything had happened between them at all. Anger took hold of her; he was never clear about anything. It was time she found out, just what exactly she was to him.

"Natsume" she said crossly. She must have sounded angry enough because he stopped and turned. "I just…I just want to know what I am to you?" she asked unevenly.

"What do you think you are?"

"That's not an answer" she said fiercely "Even before, when we kissed before this and this time again…it means something right?" she asked sounding anxious.

Natsume just cocked one eyebrow. He didn't want to answer that question. He didn't want to lie to her. Normally he would have come up with a sarcastic remark or some sort of answer to brush the matter aside. But she looked serious, worried, and sad…he could see a thin film of liquid coat her eye but she was controlling it remarkably well. Her mouth set in a defiant manner she stood and waited for an answer. She could be so damn stubborn. Natsume was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Oh! Look who we have here. What a coincidence?" said a velvety voice.

Natsume had probably never been so glad to see Hotaru before. Aoi had accompanied her too, her expression apologetic.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan snapped. Seriously, why did this girl show up at the worst possible of times.

"How rude of you? Is Natsume rubbing off on ya" remarked Hotaru in mock worry.

"Sorry about this brother. We were going to leave you alone but Hotaru insisted we say Hi to Mikan" Aoi said ruefully.

"Not at all, besides we were just saying goodbye" Natsume said almost calmly.

Mikan opened her mouth to say something when her phone rang. "_Yoichi, where are you? Are you all right? Yeah okay, I'll be there soon."_

Aoi froze at the sound of Yoichi's name. "Mikan" she exclaimed taking everyone by surprise "You were speaking to Yoichi?" she asked anxious and confused.

"Yeah, he's my cousin. How do you know him?"

"I told her about him" Hotaru cut in immediately.

"And how do _you_ know him" Mikan asked irritation edging her voice.

"He's hot. I know a lot of hot guys" Hotaru said cheerfully "Anyway we'll be leaving now so you can be on your way."

Mikan glared at Hotaru. "Don't tell me what to do" she said before looking expectantly at Natsume "Won't you at least walk me home?" she asked.

"It isn't that dark and I don't think you'll come across any wolfs" he replied turning and making his way back.

Mikan tried to control the disappointment in her voice as she said "Well goodnight then." Aoi shot an apologetic glance at Mikan before she left with Hotaru and Natsume. Mikan stood there alone, the piercing wind not helping the anger and grief that ached her already scabbed heart.


	17. Web Of Deciet

_Hey guys, most of this chapter is from Mikan's POV . I know the updates have been late but now my exams are over and done with so I can update quicker!Yay! Now go ahead and enjoy. Please listen to Lithium-Evanescence._

Web of Deceit

My house looks oppressed, weighed down by time or perhaps the heavy, bleak emotions its occupants are going through. I stand under the somber gray skies that compliments well the way I feel. The sad air is correct. I think of the time I had first arrived here, the house looking bright and warm even in the gloomy weather but now…. it looks drained of any life. A wave of exhaustion and nervousness fill me at the thought of seeing my aunt again, to hear her screaming and sobbing is the last thing I want to face. A small flower of guilt blossoms in my heart at wanting to avoid the woman who took me in without any hesitation, gave me a place to live, treated me like her own daughter. How dare I think this way? I should go in and be my cheerful self. That's right, enough sadness, pain and sorrow, now it has to end. I will smile, be energetic, and be the happy girl I use to be. And maybe one day I will wake up to be greeted by the kind and loving Yuka. Taking a deep breath I unlock the door and walk in to the hospital scented living room. Uncle Shiki is not home today soYuka is left in care of a nurse. It is deathly quiet in here, so much so that I can hear my own breathing, soft and steady. I walk across the hallway, intending to go towards Yuka's bedroom when I trip over something and fall hard on my face. "Oww…ah. What the hell?" I mumble picking myself up. A bird cage is lying on the ground, Shiki's bird cage. I feel confusion registering on my face. Why is the cage lying here? My uncle had a pretty yellow canary bird which lived with us ever since he had moved in to take care of Yuka. I stared at the dead mound of yellow now, lying pitifully in the cage. Too shocked to gasp I numbly walk on wondering if Yuka in a sea of rage had killed that poor bird. Something like bile rushed up my throat but I swallow it. How could the nurse have gotten so careless? Yuka sometimes in her worst conditions broke and destroyed anything that came in her way and that was when sedation was the inevitable option.

Instead of walking towards Yuka's bedroom I turn and walk towards the kitchen. It is very quiet, Yuka might well be asleep and the nurse must be tired of sitting next to her all day. Deciding to make some hot-chocolate for the nurse and myself I enter the large, fully furnished kitchen. I take in everything; the stainless steel, black paint, plastic floor boards, the curtains, hanging lights and finally my eyes halt on the kitchen wash basin. I ignore the little but stern voice in my head saying "admit it, this pretense to be a good host to the nurse and make her some delicious drink is a petty excuse; you are just shocked that Yuka killed that bird and you don't want to see her." Yes, that's right and so what. I walk towards the basin suddenly feeling the need to wash my hands in warm water. Even before I completely register what lies in front of me a very, strange and inhuman scream escapes me. I back away and scream again. The basin is filled with blood, the drainage closed so it stood stagnant with something like fingers swimming in it. I sag against the counter trying to recover from the shock when I notice something more horrifying. Swaddled in tissues, on the counter, like some grotesque present was a hand, the fingers still intact, the nails once carefully manicured broken and bloody. "No…God please no. please" I whisper as I notice a pretty ring on the dead finger, a beautiful sapphire ring that my aunt always wore. My mouth opens to a scream that dies away in to heavy sobs as I frantically run outside the kitchen, through the passageway, across the living room where I halt abruptly. Yoichi is standing there.

"Mikan…What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yoichi…Oh My God...Oh my-"

"Hey...Why are you crying? Did mum do something?"

"We need to get out of here, call the cops, c'mon"

"What are you talking about? Mikan!"

Instead of answering him I take hold of his arm and try to drag him outside the room, towards the exit. I had my mobile; we needed to call the police. The last thing I wanted was for him to see these grotesque scenes. A series of shivers and shudders pass through my body as I senselessly pull Yoichi towards the door that leads us out of this cursed house. But he didn't understand and as he stood still refusing to move, he put a reassuring arm on my shoulder and said something I wasn't attentive enough to catch. Then his eyes narrowed, went wide in surprise or curiosity as he looked at the couch. It looked normal like it always did apart from the cushions which looked uncomfortable like something sat behind them. Walking towards it and ignoring my urgent whisper of "Yoichi No!" he picked up the cushion and backed away with a gasp. A bloody, torn limb with protruding bone lay there; the limb was so twisted that the foot jutted in one direction and the knee in the other. "What...what...what is that?" he managed to ask as if the furniture or Mikan might enlighten him with the answer. Suddenly the living room that had looked so normal when I had walked in reeked of death. The rug just under the table looked uneven and both Yoichi and I noticed the awkwardness of it together. Something lay under there, something far worse than anything I had seen so far. Everything in me screamed to run but it was Yoichi's stricken face and the unevenness under that rug that had me rooted to the ground. He walked toward it, his face tight and pale almost blue as he bent down and hesitated before removing the rug off the face that lay under it. This time I didn't scream, Yoichi didn't gasp; instead we stared stupidly at what looked like Yuka's face. I wasn't surprised or shocked instead found myself staring at her open dead eyes. Her magnolia white skin didn't harbor even a scratch on it; her lips were red and plush. Her brown hair lay around her like silk tassels. Her expression looked serene and peaceful, as if she were listening to some beautiful melody. It was only the bloody neck with the flesh, ligaments and tendons hanging from under it that told otherwise. A distant thought that the murderer might still be inside crossed my mind but somehow I was beyond caring. Suddenly, I wanted to torture this person who had done this to my aunt. Everything happened very slowly from then. Cops arrived, the ambulance raced down, people filled the house. A group of officers discussed something in urgent whispers and moved together towards me like an amoeba about engulf me with sympathy and questions. I managed to mumble some answers, my eyes darting back forth towards my cousin who sat on the ground looking lost. My body felt like lead, my mind barely functioning.

* * *

"Mikan, hey, Are you OK?" came a concerned voice. "Mikan"

"Give her some space, Ruka" Narumi said staring at the girl's face that was drained of color.

"We need to get her out of here and Yoichi too"

"Yes, I'll have a word with the cops. You take her outside; I'll bring the boy later"

I felt someone's hand on my shoulders, the gesture a sign that I should walk. I glanced back at Yoichi, but a voice said "Its okay. He'll be out later." The voice sounded familiar, warm and comforting so I obeyed. Outside, surroundings were obscured by a blinding curtain of white. I walked straight ahead, gaze fixed at nothing but the shower of snow that fell endlessly. Suddenly, as though conjured out of thin air, a figure took shape. Big, silvery eyes and silky silver- blonde hair, her slender figure was clothed in a black cape, the hood flapping in the strong winds. I stopped on my tracks.

"What's wrong?" the kindly voice asked.

"Who is she?" I asked pointing at the figure that was slowly vanishing. In a matter of moments, there was no one visible.

"Who Mikan? I don't see anyone"

"She's gone" I replied. Then suddenly, as if a long lost memory had awakened I recognized the voice. "Ruka" I said, devoting my full attention to the boy for the first time.

"Yeah, It's me" he said sheepishly almost. "C'mon I'll take you somewhere safe and warm, okay." There was concern in his voice.

"What about Yoichi?" Just as I asked this, my cousin stood next to the front door staring at me. He moved stiffly, as though walking were a complicated maneuver. As he climbed down the porch stairs he slipped and fell. Ruka was immediately by his side, trying to help him up but he shoved him away and walked on stopping in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder and then he asked me something; something that changed me from the inside. It was not what he asked but the way he did it.

"Mikan, that's not mom we saw in there, right?" His voice was hoarse and broken.

There was a time, few years ago my family and I had gone on holiday to London with Yuka and Yoichi. I had been seven years old then, and Yoichi was five. We had rented a cottage that was surrounded by woods on both sides. Yoichi and I often played hide and seek in those woods and sometimes explored. It was late one night and we were pretending to find a criminal who had run had slipped over wet mud and fallen in to a pit. It had been fairly deep but I managed to jump inside to examine his knee which he had hurt badly. There was a big gash and blood rushed out. Immediately, I tore a strip from my skirt and wrapped it around his knee. But after that we didn't know how to get out. I tried and tried until my knees were scratched so badly, they bled. "Mikan, I'm scared, I want mommy?" That was understandable, since the darkness had thickened around us then making the silhouettes of trees look like giant monsters surrounding us.

Now, even though he is fifteen his voice possesses the same desperation as then. He looks tormented, his stone gray eyes washed of color. I almost feel it, the giant hole in his heart. He wants me to tell him that whatever we saw back in there was not true. A heavy numbness spreads through me, a sudden unknown weight on my shoulders. When we were stuck in that pit, Yuka had come running after half an hour or so, her face wild and scared. She had picked Yoichi and me out of the pit. She had kissed and hugged Yoichi tight, telling us again and again how glad she was we were okay. But now she is dead. I saw her cut and displayed like some of gory decoration. I can't tell Yoichi the heart-wrenching reality instead I hug him tight; so tight I'm sure he can't breathe and lie. "Its fine, everything is going to be okay."

Suddenly some vaguely familiar tune plays and Ruka looking embarrassed answers his call and then excused himself reluctantly nodding at a blonde haired man who had come to join us.

"Excuse me, Mikan right?" the blonde man asks.

His face was a portrait of sympathy. He looks like he is struggling to stand there while fighting the urge to come and hug us.

"What?" I ask my voice steady and flat as I move away from Yoichi for a moment.

"I'm so sorry you saw what you did. I can understand how shocking-"

"Excuse me" I cut in sharply "but you're Ruka's dad, am I right?"

"…yes, sorry I should have introduced myself. I am Narumi" he sputtered clearly taken aback.

"Are you a cop?"

"No"

"Part of the ambulance crew?"

"No, I-"

"Then why are you here?" I asked my anger getting the better of me. I remember this man from when Ruka was admitted in the hospital. He had been in that room when no one was allowed in there. He was saying crazy stuff back then. And now, he shouldn't be here.

A hectic spot of red formed on his cheek.

"I am a private detective. There have been two other cases in which murders have been committed in a similar manner. So I came to investigate, see if there is evidence that could help me. But when I realized it was your house I called Ruka. I know you two are friends so…"

Before I could reply a woman came to join us. She was tall, wearing a long black trench coat. She didn't spare a glance towards me or Yoichi instead beckoned Narumi to follow her and began walking away expecting him to obey. An expression of mild surprise registered on his face and he went after her before mumbling an apology.

I stare for a moment and turn to my side hoping to find Yoichi but he is gone.

* * *

Narumi followed the woman feeling almost disoriented. It had been almost a decade since he had seen her. She had been inactive for the past ten years. That happened to hunters sometimes. Vampire hunters only aged every few centuries however when you were alive for as long this woman was your body became lethargic, the increased physical abilities you are gifted with slow down. It is as if the body is tired, breaking down from the inside and then suddenly it slips in to period of unconsciousness. Hunters in this state are described to be inactive and there was no telling when they woke up. They were far away from the house now nearing a lamppost where they stopped. There was nothing in sight nearby apart from a car that stood behind the lamppost. She turned to face him then, the full force of her femininity leaving him speechless. He took a deep breath and stared at her lovely face. He hair was still short, her skin still creamy in texture. There was a certain wild beauty about her that seemed to captivate not only his but any man's attention. Heads turned on the street when she walked by, a powerful spell exuding from her that no one could describe. She was still damn sexy, the way she stood her hand placed lightly on the slim hip, a weird hint of punk girl emanating from her.

"Narumi, Stop staring at me, will you?"

"Sorry Kaoru, it's been a long time. Just taking you in…" he said staring right at her laser like gaze.

Amusement seemed to flicker in her eyes "and what do you think?" she asked gesturing with her hands at her body.

"Not bad for an old woman. How old are you now, say two hundred?" he asked playfully.

"Not bad, right on target" she said. He seemed surprised for a moment and then gave an approving nod.

"Its good to have you back"

"It's good to be back. I'm up and ready to kick ass."

Suddenly her expression softened, her voice more reserved "those kids, they are a sorry sight. I heard that girl already lost her family to some bloodsucker bastard."

"Yeah, we're still not still not sure who did that but I have a good guess. We've been going through some serious shit lately" he said lighting a cigarette.

"I tried reading the documents that were in the office, but I got bored. So go on, fill me in"

"There seem to be faults in our info about vampires. You know we have sensors in every county, every state in Canada. These sensors tell us when a vampire is present and we can then go on and hunt them down. But recently in the past few years or so I have had reports from hunters stationed in different parts of the world. They all say the same thing; these sensors fail to pick up the presence of certain vampires."

"The vampires from the 'sange vanatori' coven; they seem to be very popular. I saw the name of the coven on every single document"

"They are only one of the three covens that are not in collaboration with us, and they are the most dangerous. We have very little information on them. I don't have a clue as to who the leader is, never even heard of him."

"So you know absolutely nothing about this coven at all"

"Only the names of three vampires, everyone knows them for the number of humans and hunters they have killed in just a space of a decade."

"I seem to have missed all the fun. So what are the names of these leeches?"

"There's a girl Hotaru, two boys Tsubasa and Natsume. The girl and Tsubasa are partners. Ruka and I have only come across them once but they are not hard to encounter. They mock us you know, killing humans so easily and not even bothering to hide the corpses. They are not afraid of us, not one bit."

Kaoru's expression was hard, anger burning in those intense eyes. "Do you think they have anything to do with what happened today?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. The nurse's neck had fang marks on it, her body smelled of a vampire. But the woman Yuka, her body is butchered and used as decoration pieces for the house. One leg of hers was hanging on the wall like some portrait...Somebody took the time to do this to her. They wanted revenge, Kaoru. And we know vampires only hunt for blood, they don't torture and tear the body up. The nurse has whip marks on her back and her nails have been peeled off"

"You never know. Shiki has had his share of enemies in the past and it is in the high realm of possibility that someone wanted revenge on him and decided to take it out on his wife. Besides, I know werewolves are peaceful creatures but we cannot eliminate the possibility that a werewolf could be involved. They are used to tearing flesh"

"I have never known a werewolf who has harmed a human; they feed only on animals and tend to live in deep forests where human habitat apart from gypsies is scarce. Besides how do you explain a vampire having been in that house? The deaths were at similar times; Yuka and that nurse's."

"Co-operation between vampire and werewolf? It's possible"

Narumi let out a dry laugh. "They would have killed each other before they got anywhere near their prey. Vampires and werewolves despise each other; it's naturally bred in to them"

"Not if they are blood related. You know what they say-blood is thicker than water."

"Never heard of it before but yeah I guess it's possible."

"One other question, that boy, Shiki's son- he is a hunter, isn't he?"

"How do you know?"

"When you have been alive for as long as I have you can sense it. Anyway, I have a lot of work to do with all this info you have given me. I'll see you later and keep me updated on anything new. Chao" She smirked mischievously before she left.

Narumi watched the woman walk away with admiration. She was the best hunter he knew and something told him that sooner rather than later this case would be solved. But it still surprised him how quickly she had guessed Yoichi had hunter blood in him. Vampire hunters came about in three ways; first was the most normal, hunters bred hunters; second was when humans were turned in to hunters and that was never a good idea. Narumi had seen enough of those violent fits and agonizing aches Ruka suffered and personally he wouldn't recommend it. The third was very rare, and only two cases known to him so far, were the offspring between hunters and humans; a half cast. Now half casts could be either completely hunter or completely human. It went both ways. Yoichi was a complete hunter but this had a downside to it. These half cast hunters like other hunters did not have the will power inserted in them. They did not have it in every fiber of their body that no matter what, hunting as a job was first and foremost to vampire hunters and they would bravely die fighting evil.

It was late at night now, almost time to go home but there was one other thing he had to check. They had gotten lucky today with Ruka arriving on the scene before the police did or the vampire marks on that nurse's neck couldn't have been erased. But there was one thing that bothered him, one piece that didn't make sense. He would go try to figure it out while drinking a hot cup of tea in a warm bath. A woman might be nice company in the bath. Stretching his arms he walked back towards Shiki's house where cops were still buzzing like bees oblivious to the fact that someone was watching him.

* * *

Yoichi fists were tightened as he stood behind the car. He had heard the whole conversation and if circumstances were different he would be pondering as to whether he had heard the conversation right or if these people were maniacs. But right now he was sure every bit he heard was truth and moreover he now knew who had done this to his mother. He had to find Mikan, tell her everything.


End file.
